Presa ao Passado
by Arlecchina
Summary: Exatamente como no sexto livro Suzannah volta para o passado para evitar que Paul salve Jesse. Porém no momento da fuga ela não se desloca. E agora, o que Suzannah vai fazer estando presa ao passado?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Doeu. Mesmo que eu já estivesse antecipando a senseção desagradável de encontrar o chão depois de pular daquela altura, a dor superou minhas expectativas. Acho que isso se deve em parte, também, pelo fato de Jesse ter me esmagado parcialmente. A favor dele tenho que dizer que jesse foi um perfeito cavalheiro, me ajudando a levantar e me perguntando preocupado se eu tinha fraturado alguma coisa. O que eu não tinha. Quero dizer, fraturado alguma coisa, e pelo que parecia ele também não.  
Mas Jesse não ficou perguntando muito tempo pelo meu bem estar, mas sim voltou sua atençao para o celeiro em chamas. Os cavalos relinchavam apavorados enquanto dois homens tentavam libertá-los e a senhora O'Neil vinha em nossa direção. Não demorou muito para ela apontar um dedo acusatório em minha direção.  
- Foi você, não foi? Você pôs fogo no meu celeiro!  
Jesse já ia começar a me defender quando eu o interrompi. Tínhamos assuntos mais importantes a tratar do que a senhora O'Neil. Paul preso no celeiro em chamas por exemplo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Após eu lembrar Jesse de que Paul ainda podia estar no celeiro, ele correu em direção ao prédio em chamas. Vi Jesse avisar os dois homens que libertavam os animais e os três se aproximarem do prédio tanto quanto podiam e chamar por Paul.  
Talvez pela minha agitação, por quase ter virado churrasco de mediadora, não percebi imediatamente que Paul havia se deslocado. Não foi isso que ele me disse para fazer ainda dentro do celeiro? Como se eu fosse deixar Jes...  
- Tem alguém lá dentro? - A senhora O'Neil interrompeu meus pensamentos.  
- Não, - respondi de imediato - não há ninguém vivo, pelo menos. O único que ainda está lá é o corpo de Felix Diego.  
- O corpo de Felix Diego? Mas como? Você disse ao senhor de Silva que Paul...  
- Eu estava confusa! Eu estou... - e sem maiores explicações a senhora O'Neil me adiantei para onde Jesse e os outros dois homens estavam.  
- Se afaste Suzannah - Jesse disse - é perigoso.  
- Não adianta Jesse, ele não está mais lá. - Algo em minha expressão o deve ter convencido, pois com um último olhar penetrante na minha direção, Jesse se virou para os dois homens.  
- Os senhores ouviram a senhorita. Não há mais ninguém lá dentro. Ninguém exceto o corpo do traficante de escravos Felix Diego.  
- Mas o que diabos o corpo de Felix Die... - começou o senhor mais velho, que eu supunha ser o senhor O'Neil, quando Jesse o interrompeu com educação.

- Com licença senhor O'Neil, mas eu e Suzannah já ficamos muito tempo em contato com essa fumaça, e além do mais não há mais nada que possamos fazer. Prometo ao senhor que amanhã bem cedo,antes de ir procurar o xerife, lhe conto tudo o que houve aqui.

E sem esperar a resposta do senhor O'Neil que, reparei, parecia estar muito interessado nas minhas roupas, Jesse se virou e me levou pelo braço para a pensão.

Jesse permaneceu calado por todo o percurso, inclusive quando abriu a porta da pensão e começou a subir as escadas, segurando brandamente o meu braço. Não pude deixar de me perguntar no que ele estava pensando, embora eu saiba que encontrar uma garota vinda do futuro no celeiro da pensão onde estava hospedado, e essa mesma garota lhe alertar que a noiva havia mandado o amante para dar cabo dele, lutar com o dito amante e ter que enfrentar um incêndio eram coisas suficientes para deixar um cara bem pensativo. Mas mesmo tendo passado por todas essas  
situaçoes supracitadas Jesse parecia muito bem. É claro que ele tinha um pouco de fuligem pelo corpo e estava um pouco suado, mas não parecia uma pessoa que estivessa a beira de um ataque de nervos, nem que fosse precisar de seus sais ou algo assim. Mas Maria precisaria. Total. E ok, posso parecer uma pessoa vingativa, mas não pude deixar de me sentir bem por Maria ter que sofrer um pouco agora. Imagine a senhorita de Silva ao saber que seu amado Felix Diego havia virado cinzas. Seus planos de dar um fim em Jesse haviam se virado contra ela. E depois de tudo isso duvido muito que Jesse ainda consinta em se casar com ela. Quer dizer, ele não é nenhum maluco nem nada do tipo. Além do mais, agora ele sabe do que ela é capaz.

- Suzannah- havíamos parado em frente ao meu antigo quarto, mas agora que eu havia começado com meu devaneio seria difícil parar. Bem, Jesse provavelmente não se casaria com Maria de Silva, mas teria que se casar com outra mulher. Tinha toda aquela coisa machista de ele ser o último de Silva. E além do mais Jesse era o Jesse. Qualquer garota que pudesse enxergar o peitoril definido, os olhos negros e úmidos, o cabelo, as mãos de Jesse saberia do que eu estou falando.- Eu não sei como você sabia que aquele garoto não estava mais dentro do celeiro, mas você parece saber bem mais sobre as coisas do que eu - ele continuou com um pequeno sorriso. E como meu peito ardia de fúria só de pensar em outra mulher ao lado de Jesse. Meu Deus, meu Deus, como eu vou conseguir viver sem ele? Sinceramente não consigo acreditar que simplesmente vou esquecê-lo quando me deslocar. - Mas eu sei que está cansada então é melhor você ir repousar e amanhã conversamos. Tudo bem? -Jesse me olhava com uma pequena expectativa agora. Céus como eu me sentia desesperada agora que o momento de nunca mais o ver estava se aproximando. Certo, eu queria ficar até a manhã. Na verdade eu ficaria onde Jesse estivesse, fosse aonde fosse.

Certo, eu poderia inventar uma desculpa para minha mãe por não estar em casa amanhã cedo. Poderia desde que isso significasse mais tempo com o Jesse.  
E por isso respondi com um pequeno sorriso um tanto tristonho. - Sim, amanhã cedo conversamos.

Ele pareceu notar a minha evidente infelicidade pois perguntou com a expressão nublada como se algo o incomodasse. - Você vai ir embora agora?

-Não,- prometi- vou amanhã, depois que as coisas estiverem mais calmas.

Isso pareceu tranquilizar Jesse um pouco, quando ele deu um passo para trás e com um pequeno sorriso sincero me deu boa noite. - Boa noite Jesse- respondi e depois que entrei no quarto, ao fechar a porta e me recostar nela, senti meu coração mais pesado do que nunca.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Mesmo estando exausta não dormi nada aquela noite. Por isso, logo que o dia começou a amanhecer, eu estava acordada para ouvir a porta do quarto em que Jesse estava se abrir e ele e o senhor O'Neil conversarem sobre tudo o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Após esclarecer como o incêndio havia iniciado, Jesse inventou uma história de que eu havia perdido toda a minha família e estava procurando ele para me ajudar. Disse que não me conhecia, mas conhecia meu pai que havia socorrido ele alguns anos atrás. Contou ainda que enquanto procurava por ele, eu havia descoberto que Felix Diego iria tentar matá-lo, e que quando fui tentar impedir, Paul me seqüestrou e me vestiu com aquelas roupas, sabendo que assim as pessoas receariam em acreditar em mim.

No final das contas Jesse convenceu o senhor O'Neil de que tudo o que falara era verdade, e até poderia me convencido também se eu não soubesse da verdadeira história. E era essa verdadeira história que eu deveria contar a Jesse agora.  
Respirei fundo, pronta para abrir a porta e falar com ele, quando ouvi uma batida hesitante na mesma.

-Olá - Jesse me fitou surpreso do outro lado da porta - eu pensei que ainda estivesse dormindo.  
- Não, - eu continuei segurando a porta - já acordei faz tempo. E também ouvi você conversando com o senhor O'Neil.  
- Eu tinha que dar uma explicação a ele. Você quer tomar café antes de conversarmos?  
- Não,- eu disse afastando a porta e recuando para dar passagem a ele - é melhor conversarmos agora.  
Jesse fitou o espaço que eu havia deixado para ele entrar, antes de olhar na minha direção. Um, Dois, Três, Quatro segundos, sem expressão alguma. Depois suas sobrancelhas se ergueram minimamente. E ele continuava me encarando.  
Fiz um gesto com a cabeça indicando para ele entrar no quarto. Jesse continuava a me fitar sem expressão alguma no rosto. - Anda. - eu disse baixinho. Então as sobrancelhas dele se ergueram mais. MUITO MAIS.  
- Senhorita Suzannah, não é certo que eu entre no seu quarto, não sem a companhia de uma...  
- Ah, - fiz eu - certo. Desculpa. - Pude sentir um calor intenso no meu rosto. Ok, agora Jesse provavelmente deve estar pensando que tipo de depravada eu sou. Mas eu gostaria de lembram Quem é que não vai querer sair desse quarto daqui a 150 anos, comigo dentro e sem mais nenhuma acompanhante. Hein, senhor Jesse?  
Mas na verdade, pensei com uma pontada de angústia, não haveria ninguém além de mim neste quarto daqui a 150 anos. Porque Jesse estava vivo agora. Mas alguém deveria morrer no lugar de Jesse. Uma vida pela outra. E a vítima, percebi, não era Felix Diego e muito menos Paul.  
A vítima era o meu coração.

Segui Jesse para fora da pensão, e a cada passo dado eu me sentia como se estivesse prestes a me jogar de um precipício.  
Nunca mais vou vê-lo. Nunca mais vou vê-lo.  
Só quando paramos bem afastados da pensão, é que me dei conta que as lágrimas estavam escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Jesse também percebeu.  
- Suzannah... - Ele disse segurando a minha mão. Graças a Deus ele não me chamou de senhorita de novo. Mas tampouco ele havia me chamado de hermosa. Ele apertou minha mão um pouco mais.  
- Tudo bem Jesse, - ele soltou minha mão e eu enxuguei as lágrimas. - O que você quer me perguntar?  
Ele me fitava intensamente agora. E foi com a voz realmente intensa que me perguntou:  
- O que eu era seu Suzannah? Nesse futuro do qual você veio, o que eu era seu?

- Namorado - respondi num fio de voz. Eu estava pronta para dizer que ele era apenas meu amigo, mas não consegui mentir. E aposto que você também não conseguiria se tivesse Jesse olhando para você do jeito que ele me olhava. Como se pudesse ler minha alma.  
- Namorado- Jesse repetiu baixinho- mesmo eu estando morto, vo...  
-Escuta Jesse- eu disse me esforçando para não deixar minha voz tremer- Você foi a pessoa mais incrível que eu conheci. Você sempre, sempre esteve ao meu lado quando eu precisei, e nunca pediu nada em troca. Você merece ter sua vida de volta. - Eu parei fungando.  
Jesse continuava a me fitar com uma expressão indecifrável. -Então- eu disse dando um passo para trás- eu sei que por mais que seja terrível nunca mais te ver, eu sei que vale a pena. Por você.  
Então fechei os olhos, e sentindo uma lágrima escorrer pela face, pensei em casa.


	4. Chapter 4

Arregalei um pouco mais meus olhos. Jesse não podia ter se deslocado comigo mas ali estava ele, na minha frente, parecendo mais vivo do que nunca, desde o momento em que eu tive coragem de reabrir meus olhos.

-Suzannah - Jesse estendeu a mão para mim, preocupado.

Olhei em volta atordoada para perceber que ainda estávamos em 1850. Ou melhor, eu ainda estava. Minha expressão não devia ser das melhores, pois Jesse que estava hesitando em me tocar estendeu a Mao de uma vez e segurando meu braço me fez sentar no chão.

- Eu não devia... Eu não devia mais estar aqu... - olhei para Jesse atordoada. - Jesse... Eu não sei por que não funcionou...

- Calma, vai ficar tudo bem Suzannah.- Ele me interrompeu sentando ao meu lado.- você precisa se acalmar agora.

E se eu não conseguisse mais me deslocar?Como minha mãe ficaria? E onde diabos estava Paul?Ele havia conseguido se deslocar. Quero dizer, não encontraram mais nenhum corpo além do de Felix Diego no celeiro, certo? Mas e se encontraram? E se...

OH. MEU. DEUS

Jesse me olhou pasmo enquanto eu o puxava pela camisa. - Vocês encontraram mais algum corpo no celeiro? Encontraram? – eu o sacudi levemente – Jesse, encontraram?

- Não - ele me respondeu chocado - apenas Diego. Suza...

Certo, então o problema era comigo, pensei largando a camisa dele. Ou talvez, ou talvez fosse porque Jesse estava ali. Talvez só conseguíssemos nos deslocar sem ninguém mais nos olhando. Então era só pedir a Jesse se afastar...

E nunca mais ve-lo. Nunca.

-Jesse - coloquei minha mão sobre a dele e apertei levemente. - eu acho que só funciona se ninguém estiver olhando.

-certo - ele hesitou por um momento, como se duvidasse um pouco da minha sanidade (eu não o culpo), para então dar uns passos para trás. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas desistiu. E se virou.

Foi a minha vez de hesitar. Fitei as costas largas de Jesse pensando que aquela seria a ultima lembrança que eu teria dele. De costas para mim.

Há. Eu não poderia estar mais enganada.

Já devia ter passado uns 40 minutos desde a minha segunda e frustrada tentativa de me deslocar. Durante esse tempo eu e Jesse tentamos descobrir o que estava errado comigo. Mas não pude deixar de notar que parecia haver algo errado com ele também.

Quando o indaguei sobre o que o incomodava, Jesse tomou coragem. E disse:

- Bem, senhorita Suzannah tendo em vista que não pode voltar para sua casa, bem, acho que deve vir morar na minha.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Eu estava novamente no quarto da pensão, sozinha, repassando tudo o que havia me acontecido até agora. Ser acusada de ser uma "dama da noite", dormir no celeiro, enfrentar um incendio, ser parcialmente achatada pelo amor da minha vida, sofrer um monte pensando que uma vida de coração quebrado me esperava depois de eu me deslocar, descobrir que eu não consigo me deslocar o que me deixa presa um século e meio antes do meu, e saber que só posso contar com uma pessoa nesse século. Isso sem falar na dor de cabeça que eu estou sentindo. O que só me deixa mais pra baixo, porque eu não tenho muita certeza se já inventaram a aspirina.

As horas foram o suficientes para levar minha dor de cabeça embora enquanto eu esperava por Jesse. Depois de nós concordarmos que a melhor (e única) opção era eu ir para a casa dele, Jesse foi comunicar o xerife sobre a morte de Diego e o porquê dela. Ele também disse que tinha que resolver mais alguma coisa com um pequeno sorriso, mas minha cabeça já estava tão cheia que eu acabei nem prestando muita atenção.

E eu devia estar mesmo muito distraída para não ouvir os passos no corredor, e ainda mais para não ouvir as batidas na porta. Muito provavelmente foi por isso que Jesse entrou ansioso no quarto.

-Ah- disse ele ao me ver olhando através da janela. - Desculpe, pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

-Não, eu estava distraída. - respondi fitando a grande caixa que ele trazia embaixo do braço.

Jesse acompanhou meu olhar, e com um sorriso depositou a caixa em cima da cama. - É seu. - Ele disse com um sorriso calmo.

Pisquei para ele sem me mexer.

- Anda,- Jesse me encorajou- não quer abrir?

Já estava na porta quando eu o interrompi novamente. Era absolutamente

estúpido mas eu precisava confirmar.

-Jesse, - disse hesitando- vamos ter que ir a cavalo, não é?

-Claro - ele respondeu enquanto eu me sentia miserável.- Só que vamos ter

que ir no meu cavalo. O do senhor O'Neil não pode mais nem com o próprio

peso.

-Juntos no mesmo cavalo?- Perguntei com num sussurro.

-Sim- ele respondeu e fechou a porta.

- Você comprou isso? - perguntei ao abrir a caixa.

- Sim- Jesse respondeu- bem, você vai precisar.

Dentro da caixa estava um vestido azul sem dúvida muito bonito e muito desconfortável. Certo Suzannah, você está no século XIX e vai ter que se vestir de acordo. Nada de conforto para mim. Não neste século. Adeus jaqueta de motoqueiro. Olá vestido frufru.

Jesse deve ter interpretado mau minha expressão, pois ele logo começou a se explicar.

-Vamos comprar outros mais bonitos para você Suzannah- ele disse esquecendo do "senhorita".- Só que eu não costumo andar cheio de dinheiro por aí. Mas assim que chegarmos na fazenda, vamos encomendar outros e todas as roupas que você precisar.

Eu balancei a cabeça levemente, contente por ele se importar comigo. - Ele é lindo Jesse. Obrigada.

Notei um pequeno tom avermelhado subir pelo rosto dele.

Mas ele logo se recuperou.

-Eu te devo muito mais que um vestido Suzannah.

Ah, certo, Jesse só estava fazendo isso por se sentir em débito comigo. E também por não querer apresentar uma má influência para as irmãzinhas eu imagino.

-É melhor a senhorita se trocar agora então. Vamos partir em no máximo meia hora. - Jesse já estava se virando para porta quando o interrompi.

-O que o xerife disse? Sobre Maria, eu quero dizer.

A expressão de Jesse se nublou um pouco. -Não contei sobre Maria,- ele respondeu- apenas sobre Felix Diego.

Sem dúvida dessa vez Jesse interpretou bem minha reação pois logo emendou apressado- Eu não poderia contar Suzannah. Seria um escândalo. Vamos tratar desse assunto dentro da família. Eu só não vou agora falar com o pai de Maria porque você está aqui. Mas assim que chegarmos em casa vamos esclarecer tudo isso.

- Parece claro o bastante para mim,- respondi ainda fula da vida- Jesse ela mandou MATAR você. Você não pretende juntar os trapinhos com ela ainda, pretende?

- Eu não vou mais me casar com Maria se é isso que está me perguntando. Mas Suzannah tente entender, minha família é uma das mais respeitadas da região. Como você acha que passariam a nos tratar se isso viesse a tona?

Eu bufei. Ele estava certo.

Ele também pareceu perceber que havia vencido, pois sorriu e me lembrou que partiríamos em meia hora.

Já estava na porta quando eu o interrompi novamente. Era absolutamente estúpido mas eu precisava confirmar.

-Jesse, - disse hesitando- vamos ter que ir a cavalo, não é?

-Claro - ele respondeu enquanto eu me sentia miserável. - Só que vamos ter que ir no meu cavalo. O do senhor O'Neil não pode mais nem com o próprio peso.

-Juntos no mesmo cavalo?- Perguntei com num sussurro.

-Sim- ele respondeu e fechou a porta.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Venha- Jesse estendeu a mão para mim. – Eu te ajudo a montar.

Lancei um olhar malvado para ele. – É fácil dizer isso quando não se está de vestido.

Jesse suspirou – Senhorita Suzannah...

Dei um passo para mais perto. É isso aí. Agora só faltam uns vinte e três para alcançar a mão de Jesse e o cavalo. Você deve estar pensando que eu tenho medo desses bichos. Pois eu gostaria de te contar que você está enganado. O meu receio é que Jesse e eu vamos ficar muito próximos durante muitas horas. E é claro o de ter de montar de vestido.

Pode rir se quiser.

-Suzannah – Jesse me chamou impaciente- se eu tiver que ir até aí te bus...

- Tá legal – eu resmunguei e me aproximei rapidamente dos dois. Mal eu havia chegado e Jesse me levantou pela cintura e me pôs em cima do cavalo. Não tive tempo nem de abrir a boca para protestar e ele já estava montado também. Quando olhei mau humorada para ele Jesse respondeu sem me olhar- Se fossemos depender de você só iríamos chegar amanhã na fazenda.

Me mexi desconfortável. Jesse havia me colocado montada de lado.

- Ah não é tão ruim assim- ele disse.

-Não é você que está com a impressão que vai despencar daqui de cima.

Jesse me olhou divertido. – Você não vai despencar- ele disse, mas eu senti seu braço apertar mais minha cintura. Levantei uma sobrancelha para ele. – Mas por precaução... - Ele continuou.

- Claro – respondi.

Já estávamos cavalgando por horas, em silencio, eu perdendo meu fôlego com as paisagens e as mãos de Jesse em minha cintura quando resolvi perguntar algo que já a muito martelava em minha cabeça. –Jes...

- Tudo bem senhorita Suzannah, nós já vamos parar e descansar. – Ele olhou significativamente para as minhas costas. - Eu sei que deve est...

Jesse se interrompeu quando eu me apoiei ainda mais nele. – É verdade, dói um bocado. - Não era bem isso que eu tinha em mente, mas quando ele me lembrou da dor essa pareceu piorar ainda mais. Levantei meu rosto para perguntar o que eu queria e me dei com o rosto de Jesse vermelho. Muito vermelho.

Me desapoiei dele com cuidado. –Desculpa- sussurrei.

-Tudo bem,- ele disse com calma- você está cansada.

Paramos perto de um riacho, Jesse desmontando antes de mim e me apoiando para eu poder desmontar. Meus ossos estalavam. Praticamente me arrastei até a beira do rio, me sentindo com sede, fome, calor e desejando desesperadamente poder colocar minhas próprias roupas.

Depois de levar o cavalo até a beira do riacho Jesse veio se sentar ao meu lado. - Como estão as costas?- Ele me perguntou com gentileza.

-Doloridas- dei um fraco sorriso retribuído por ele.

-Vamos chegar logo depois do anoitecer. Mais três horas de cavalgada no máximo.

Fiz uma careta. Jesse riu fracamente. - O que será que sua família vai pensar de mim. - Era pra ser uma pergunta mas saiu como a constatação de que seria algo ruim. Jesse balançou a cabeça convicto. - Não se preocupe, eles vão gostar de você. E sempre serão gratos por ter salvo minha vida.

Mesmo com as palavras de Jesse eu me sentia insegura. E se eles me detestassem? E se a mãe de Jesse me colocasse para fora de sua casa como a senhora O'Neil? E o mais importante. E se o pai de Jesse resolvesse casar imediatamente o filho?

Senti um aperto na garganta.

Jesse me observava. - Não se preocupe - ele me assegurou mais uma vez. - Eles vão gostar de você.

Eles vão gostar de você. Já anoiteceu. Agora estamos quase chegando à casa de Jesse. E eu espero do fundo do meu coração que eles gostem de mim.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

-Jesse?

-É Jesse quem está lá?

-Por que ele voltou tão cedo?

-Ele trouxe Maria!?

-Não, aquela não é Maria.

-Mercedes! Não se incline tanto na janela, senão vai acabar caindo dela.

-Jesse- eu sussurrei para ele enquanto nós dois observávamos as figuras exprimidas nas janelas. Ele parecia divertido e eu tinha a impressão que iria vomitar. Insolação.

-Tudo bem Suzannah, está tudo bem. - Ele me ajudou a desmontar. Um homem franzino veio correndo em nossa direção com uma lamparina. Ele saudou Jesse com alegria, então olhou na minha direção. Pareceu ficar muito confuso, mas inclinou a cabeça respeitosamente para mim. Então voltou a olhar para Jesse, esperando uma apresentação.

Mas a atenção dele estava voltada para a porta da casa, de onde saíra um casal que vinha na nossa direção.

Os pais de Jesse.

O casal rapidamente nos alcançou. Vi a mãe de Jesse se adiantar para ele com os braços estendidos e eles se cumprimentarem em espanhol. A mulher parecia radiante em ver o filho novamente. O mesmo não parecia se dar com o pai dele. O senhor De Silva parecia preocupado enquanto cumprimentava o filho. E pareceu ainda mais preocupado quando me observou. Perguntou algo para o filho em tons não muito amigáveis, ao que Jesse respondeu mexendo a cabeça furiosamente em negação, para logo começar a falar rapidamente em tom baixo, reservadamente para o pai.  
Eu é claro não fazia a mínima idéia do que eles falavam, não somente por não poder escutar direito, mas também porque todo o diálogo era feito em espanhol, mas quando o pai de Jesse assumiu um ar de incredulidade e a mãe, que escutava atentamente as palavras do filho, levou as mãos à boca tive uma vaga idéia do que Jesse contava.  
E as minhas suspeitas se confirmaram quando o casal virou-se na minha direção me fitando com espanto.

Me mexi desconfortada e olhei para Jesse que apenas balançou a cabeça para mim. Ele continuava a falar com o pai, que lentamente, voltou-se para o filho. Mas a mãe dele continuava a me fitar. Parecia ter alguma coisa nos olhos, algo que os deixava brilhantes. Lágrimas. A mãe de Jesse estava chorando.  
Eu não fui a única a notar, pois logo o senhor De Silva começou a afagar o braço da mulher. Ela virou-se para ele e começou a falar, como que o acusando de algo. Jesse subitamente calado, observava pasmo os pais, principalmente a mãe que devia ser da minha altura, mas esticou-se para lhe dar um tapa na cabeça. As meninas na janela riram.  
Mas pasma fiquei eu, quando a mulher se adiantou na minha direção e me abraçou.

-Obrigada por ter salvo o meu filho.- Ela disse com um forte sotaque espanhol, em uma voz amável. Jesse sorria para mim e seu pai olhava a esposa contrariado.

- Não tem de quê - respondi tentando me afastar levemente dela. Não fiz isso por não ter gostado do abraço, mas por ter certeza de que não era uma boa pessoa para se abraçar. Você também não seria se tivesse passado o dia todo em cima de um cavalo e embaixo de sol. A mãe de Jesse pareceu concordar comigo.

- Frank, - ela se dirigiu para o homem com a lamparina enquanto me soltava delicadamente, - mande Prissy esquentar água para que esses dois possam tomar banho. E mande as meninas entrarem, a última coisa que Jesse - ela olhou carinhosamente para o filho - precisa é responder um interrogatório.

O homem se apressou em cumprir as ordens e a senhora De Silva pegou minha mão. -Vamos querida, vamos entrar.

Jesse adiantou-se para o cavalo. - Só vou levá-lo ao estábulo e já sigo vocês.

- Eu te ajudo - disse o senhor De Silva. É claro que esse foi o melhor pretexto que ele conseguiu para falar as sós com o filho. – Senhorita. – Ele inclinou a cabeça para mim antes de seguir Jesse, ao que eu respondi com outro aceno.

E enquanto avançava com a mãe de Jesse para a casa, não pude deixar de pensar que talvez,

apenas talvez, não seria tão ruim estar presa ao passado.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Depois de tomar o meu banho, vestir uma camisola de uma das irmãs de Jesse, e jantar, tudo no quarto que me fora destinado (obrigada senhora De Silva) eu me preparava para deitar, quando comecei a ouvir urros do quarto ao lado.

- TERRAS? VOCÊ ESTÁ TRISTE POR CAUSA DAS TERRAS? SEU FILHO QUASE FOI MORTO!

QUANTAS VEZES EU LHE PEDI PARA CANCELAR ESSE CASAMENTO? AQUELA GAROTA ENVOLVIDA COM ALGUÉM COMO AQUELE - e aqui sem dúvida ela disse um nome bem feio- DIEGO E VOCÊ TEIMANDO EM SEGUIR EM FRENTE! SUAS FILHAS LHE CONTANDO SOBRE A MÁ FAMA DAQUELA...- outro nome feio em espanhol- E VOCÊ PENSANDO NAS TERRAS? EU SIMPLESMENTE NÃ...

Depois de alguns minutos o Senhor De Silva pareceu conseguir acabar com a ira da esposa. Pelo menos os gritos cessaram, e a casa inteira era silenciosa. E se você prestasse um pouco de atenção perceberia que até as cigarras pareciam silenciosas.

Batidas fracas na porta me despertaram. Abri meus olhos para a claridade que iluminava todo o quarto. Levantei um pouco meu corpo para logo deixá-lo despencar na cama de novo. Cada músculo dele doía. A sensação era a de que _eu_ tinha levado o cavalo e Jesse nas costas. Observei o quarto enquanto não tinha coragem de levantar da cama. Ele, assim como o resto da casa (o resto que eu tinha visto, ou seja, sala e corredor) era decorado com simplicidade, mas mesmo assim refletia aconchego.  
As batidas recomeçaram, e com um suspiro de derrota me adiantei para a porta.  
Jesse me esperava.  
Sorri para ele- Eu não vou fugir Jesse. – Ele não retribuiu o sorriso.  
- Só vim para saber se está tudo bem. Vou passar o dia inteiro fora, cuidando da fazenda.  
-Você não vai nem descansar?!- Se eu me sentia como se um rolo compressor tivesse passado por cima de mim, imagine Jesse que tinha cavalgado desde cedo, e me servido de apoio enquanto eu tirava minhas curtas sonecas.  
- Não posso, alguém tem que cuidar da fazenda. E meu pai já não tem mais idade para isso. - Essa era uma verdade. A quantidade de fios brancos nos cabelos do senhor De Silva eram muito mais do que consideráveis.  
- E quanto ao que vocês conversaram ontem no celeiro?  
Jesse riu. – Contei a história para meu pai até que ele ficasse convencido. Isso não foi preciso para minha mãe... Acho que ela nunca gostou muito de Maria.  
- É ela deu uma vaga sugestão disso ontem. – Sorri cúmplice para ele que riu mais ainda.  
- Ela está muito envergonhada pelos gritos. Mas não parece se arrepender.  
- Mas o que seu pai disse sobre Maria?  
Jesse ficou sério agora. – Vamos chamar o pai dela aqui. E acabar com essa história de uma vez.

- Ela também vai vir? - Perguntei com uma careta.

- Eu duvido muito que venha, - Jesse continuava sério. - depois de tudo o que ela fez.

- Será que ela já sabe sobre Diego?

- Provavelmente. O xerife garantiu que iria falar com o pai dela imediatamente. Afinal de contas eu não contei o motivo pelo qual Diego queria me matar.

- Acha que ela vai tentar se vingar?

Jesse balançou a cabeça com indiferença.

- Não vejo muita coisa que ela possa fazer. E o pai dela é um homem direito. Vai castigá-la.

Pensei em qual seria esse castigo.

- Bem, senhorita Suzannah, eu tenho que ir. O resto da casa já vai se levantar, mas se você quiser ir tomar café agora...

- Não, não, eu prefiro esperar. - Abri meu melhor sorriso. - Bom trabalho Jesse.

- Obrigado - ele disse antes de desaparecer pelo corredor.

Esperava algum indicio de que a família estava se levantando quando portas se abriram e cochichos perto do meu quarto começaram.

- Ela não trouxe nenhuma bagagem, não é? Acho que não vai ficar por muito tempo.

- Será que Jesse a seqüestrou?

- Não seja tonta, Jesse ia se casar com Maria.

- Vocês ouviram o que mamãe gritou ontem?

- Por favor, você acha que alguém [i]não[/i] ouviu?

- Eu sempre soube que Maria não prestava.

- [i]Todo mundo[/i] sabe que Maria não presta. Todo mundo que não é surdo nem cego pelo menos.

- E papai querendo casar Jesse com ela só pra ter mais terras.

- Hum, mas eu aposto que Jesse não estava tão descontente em casar com ela.

- Marta! Você só está assim porque Jesse contou ao papai que...

- Meninas! O que estão fazendo aí no corredor?

- Nada mamãe...

- Nós só...

- O que aconteceu noite passada?

- É! Porque Jesse apare...

Uma risada cristalina interrompeu as meninas.

- Vão para a mesa tomar o café, e lá eu lhes conto tudo o que aconteceu.

- Mas é verdade que Jesse seqüestrou...

- Meninas...

- Desculpe mamãe.

Os passos soaram pelo corredor enquanto elas se afastavam, mas passos leves soaram mais perto da porta. Antes mesmo da primeira batida eu já abria a porta.

-Olá, senhora De Silva.

- Olá Suzannah. Eu suponho que você ouviu a conversa das meninas.

- É eu ouvi.

- Você gostaria de tomar o café então? E me ajudar a contar o que aconteceu?

- Claro. - Eu já havia trocado a camisola por um vestido limpo, além de ter lavado o rosto numa pequena bacia com água que estava no quarto, por isso estava pronta para seguir a mãe de Jesse até a sala do desjejum.

E me deparar com cinco pares de olhos que me fitavam curiosamente.

__________

N/A : Que bom que você está gostando Mary! E obrigada por comentar 


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Sorri timidamente para elas. As mais novas retribuíram o sorriso ainda mais timidamente do que eu. As mais velhas continuavam a me espreitar com curiosidade.

- Sente-se Suzannah. - A senhora De Silva tomou o seu próprio lugar e tratou de me apresentar as filhas.

- Meninas essa é Suzannah. Suzannah esta é Marta... - Ela passou e me indicar todas as irmãs, Marta, Josefina, Mercedes, Rosália e Teresa, da mais velha para a mais nova. Todas me cumprimentaram educadamente, mas em todos os olhos se via a curiosidade. E em alguns algo mais, algo como avaliação.

Respirei fundo.

- Já que vocês estão tão curiosas sobre o que aconteceu acho melhor deixar que Suzannah, que presenciou tudo, conte. - A senhora De Silva disse em tom calmo enquanto servia o leite. Abri minha boca para falar algo, quando o senhor De Silva aproximou-se rapidamente e sentou-se à mesa.

- Desculpem o atraso. - Ele sorriu para a mulher, sem dúvida para mostrar que estava tudo bem entre eles. - Bom dia à todas. - E sorriu cordialmente para as filhas e para mim.

Senti que encolhi alguns centímetros.

- Suzannah vai nos contar sobre o que aconteceu. - Disse a senhora De Silva para o marido com um sorriso calmo.

- Ah, - ele olhou para as filhas com hesitação. E depois para mim com um pedido mudo nos olhos. Entendi o recado na hora. Edite a historinha, senhorita, ou eu edito você.

Pisquei em afirmativa.

E comecei a história.

- Bem, - pigarreie- eu perdi meus pais, e como não tenho mais nenhum parente vivo, procurei por Jesse, já que ele...

As irmãs contiveram a respiração.

-Jesse?- O senhor De Silva perguntou com espanto. - Mal o conhece e já o trata por...

Oh droga.

Eu havia desatado a falar e tinha me esquecido que só a família, só as pessoas mais próximas o chamavam de Jesse.

Eu, logicamente, não me encaixava nessa categoria. Ou pelo menos não deveria me encaixar.

Olhei para as meninas e os olhos delas brilhavam.

Olhei então para a senhora De Silva, procurando ajuda, mas ela estava estática, esperando uma resposta.

Me endireitei na cadeira, pronta para inventar algo, quando Jesse entrou na sala de súbito. Parecia furioso.

- Ele está aqui!- Bradou olhando com censura para Marta. - Esteban está aqui!

_______

N/A: Brigada Mary! E quanto à história ser tão pequena... Bem, ela não é pequena, os capítulos é que são curtos, mas a história em si é bem longa até... Mas no final das contas é meio que é meu estilo de escrever fics, fazendo capítulos enxutos e deixando sempre uma leve curiosidade no ar... E quanto a idéia pra outra fic, por agora é impossível eu começar outra, já que eu tenho escola e tudo o mais... Mas nas férias, quem sabe? ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

As reações ao anuncio de Jesse divergiram. Marta levantou-se da mesa parecendo estar feliz e amedrontada ao mesmo tempo. As irmãs mais velhas encaravam-se em choque. As mais novas pareciam tão perdidas quanto eu. O senhor De Silva levantou-se derrubando a cadeira praguejando, e a senhora De Silva tornou-se subitamente pálida. Eu, é claro, fiquei sentadinha no meu lugar, afinal de contas era a hospede e não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo.

Jesse continuava a fitar Marta.

- Eu pensei ter deixado muito claro o que aconteceria com ele se voltasse a por os pés aqui, ou se te procurasse.

Ela ficou ainda mais pálida do que a mãe. Mas não recuou.

- Se ele voltou é porque gosta de mim. De verdade, como eu sempre lhe garanti Jesse.

- Gostar? Ele só quer botar as mãos n...

- Jesse, nós não precisamos brigar, podemos discu... - Interrompeu a senhora De Silva, levantando-se, para ser interrompida pelo marido.

- Jesse tem razão. Ele é um interesseiro, um - e com toda a certeza ele disse um nome bem feio, se o choque das irmãs mais novas indicasse alguma coisa. - Ele sabia o que aconteceria se pusesse os pés na fazenda de novo. - Jesse fez um aceno com a cabeça e voltou-se para a porta, enquanto Marta dava um grito abafado e se adiantava para ele. Uma ordem do senhor De Silva parou os dois.

- Não! - A voz era como um trovão, mais forte e profunda que a de Jesse. - Eu sou o chefe dessa família. Eu resolvo isso.

Marta havia desatado a chorar e gritar com o pai. Ele não parecia lhe dar atenção e encaminhou- se para dentro da casa. As irmãs e a mãe logo trataram de tentar abraçar e confortar Marta, mas ela esquivou-se e gritou para Jesse:

- Eu odeio você! Maldita hora que eu nasci na mesma família do que a sua!

E avançou na direção dele.

E foi quando eu me senti despertar do choque daquela cena.

Certo, pelo que eu havia entendido, Esteban era alguém que Marta gostava, se o desespero dela servisse de alguma indicação. E ele era tido como alguém que não era bom o suficiente para ela, ou algo assim. E também, na minha percepção, ele havia feito algo muito errado, para Jesse e o senhor De Silva ficarem tão furiosos com a presença dele por aqui. E pelo que Jesse dera a entender, furiosos o bastante para matá-lo. O que sugeria que o que quer que esse Esteban tivesse feito, foi algo *bem* ruim. Mas por outro lado parecia que Marta iria enlouquecer se matassem seu suposto amado. Isso se a determinação dela de tentar ferir Jesse servisse de alguma indicação. Além de que provavelmente o senhor De Silva estava lá dentro pegando uma arma pra abater o cara.

E ao constatar tudo isso, tive uma única certeza:

Eu tinha que agir.

Aproveitando a confusão das mulheres tentando separar Marta de Jesse, Puxei Mercedes pelo braço.

-Mercedes atrase seu pai. Ela me olhou por um segundo antes de assentir e ir para dentro da casa atrás dele.

E quanto a mim, depois de me certificar que Jesse, a senhora De Silva e Josefina estavam ocupados demais com Marta para prestarem atenção em mim, me abaixei para as duas mais novas que pareciam em pânico, e sussurrei num tom que pretendia ser tranqüilizador,mas minha voz saiu tremida.

- Eu sei como acabar com essa confusão. Mas vou precisar da ajuda de vocês. Vão me ajudar?

As duas assentiram, os olhos arregalados. Peguei uma mão de cada e as puxei para fora da casa, quase correndo. Eu sabia que tinha pouco tempo para agir até o desastre acontecer.

-Vocês sabem quem é Esteban?

- Sim- as duas responderam em uníssono.

- Ótimo. - Pelo menos elas poderiam reconhecer o cara.

Olhei para os lados procurando. Ninguém.

- Suzannah? – Olhei surpresa para baixo, encontrando os olhos de Rosália. – Ali. – Ela apontou para a esquerda. Um homem vinha em nossa direção. Mas ele não estava sozinho. E o brilho espectral do seu acompanhante deixava pouco à imaginação.

________

N/A: Mary! Que bom que está gostando ^^ . Sim eu gosto de Twilight, pode deixar que vou ler sua fic ;) E quanto ao Esteban, no próximo cap. vamos descobrir ;D


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Respirei asperamente.

-Aquele é Esteban? - Perguntei as meninas.

- Sim - as duas responderam prontamente.

Elas obviamente só viam um dos rapazes. O vivo, o que aparentava ter a mesma idade que Jesse, o que tinha os movimentos tensos, mas ao mesmo tempo corajosos.

E ignoravam completamente o indígena que vinha com ele. O morto, que parecia ter a minha idade, e sem dúvida parecia muito mais relaxado que seu acompanhante. Parecia se divertir até.

Soltei as mãos das meninas e praticamente corri até eles.

Esteban estancou.

- Vá! - Eu disse enquanto me aproximava deles. - Eles vão matá-lo! Vá agora!

- Eu não sei quem a senhorita é, mas agradeço muito...

- Vá logo. Vá logo se você gosta de Marta.

- Marta. - Ele olhou com ansiedade para a casa. Como ela está?

-Está lá dentro tentando impedir que Jesse venha te matar. - Eu estava quase berrando, ao contrario dele que praticamente sussurrava. - e a não ser que você queira que isso aconteça e que ela enlouqueça, vá embora.

Vi a hesitação em seus olhos.

- se você a ama vá embora.

Ele assentiu.

- Eu vou. Mas por favor diga a ela... Nada.

- Vá logo. Rápido. – Lancei um olhar nervoso para a casa enquanto Esteban se afastava rapidamente.

Mas seu acompanhante continuou parado no mesmo lugar.

E olhava fixamente para mim, em fúria.

O pensamento de que talvez ele quisesse que alguma coisa de ruim acontecesse com Estaban cruzou a minha mente por um segundo. Mas apenas por um segundo, pois logo depois o senhor De Silva apareceu. Com uma arma. E atirou em Esteban.

Rapidamente todo mundo que estava na sala veio para fora. A senhora De Silva parecendo mais horrorizada do que nunca correu para as filhas mais novas que choravam apavoradas. Marta com um grito saiu correndo atrás de Esteban que tombara no chão. Jesse correra atrás dela e Mercedes e Josefina correram para o pai. A essa altura os empregados da fazenda também se juntaram a balburdia mas pareciam perdidos ao que deveriam fazer.

Mas em meio a tudo isso, não pude deixar de notar que o índio exibia uma expressão de prazer desde que Esteban levara o tiro, e essa expressão só mudara pra uma de desgosto quando Marta correra para ele.

E as coisas começaram a se encaixar pra mim.

Mas antes que eu pudesse terminar minha excelente dedução duas coisas aconteceram.

A primeira foi que Esteban se levantou, parecendo grogue, mas inteiro. E enquanto Jesse segurava Marta longe dele, a segunda coisa aconteceu.

E o que aconteceu foi que uma das árvores caiu em cima de Esteban.

Apesar de tudo o que estava acontecendo com ele, eu só podia acreditar que Esteban era um cara muito sortudo. Ou que não era a hora dele mesmo.

Acontece que a árvore que o atingiu estava morta e portanto relativamente leve. E o tiro, dado pelo senhor De Silva as pressas, o pegara apenas de raspão.

Claro que depois do golpe ele ficara inconsciente, mas pelo menos estava vivo.

O que já era um começo.

Além de que ele poderia contar com a minha ajuda agora. Pois para mim ficava cada vez mais claro quem estava arruinando a vida do coitado.

Sim, seu companheiro indígena.

Desde o instante que Marta saira da casa e que ele pusera os olhos nela, uma coisa era evidente: o índio gostava dela. A partir dai tudo passou a se encaixar. O ódio por Esteban por Marta gostar dele, a raiva por mim por dificultar a morte do rival, e acima de tudo, a árvore que caira sem razão nenhuma.

E isso tudo significava uma coisa: eu tinha que mediar esse fantasma.

Infelizmente o momento oportuno não apareceu. Depois da queda da árvore, para minha surpresa a senhora De Silva assumira o controle da situação. Ela rapidamente me alcançou as duas irmãs menores e disse expressamente para eu levá-las para dentro de casa e ficar por lá. Obedeci tentando refrear o impulso de olhar fixamente o fantasma, como uma forma desesperada de afastá-lo do resto da família.

Infelizmente o momento oportuno não apareceu. Depois da queda da árvore, para minha surpresa a senhora De Silva assumira o controle da situação. Ela rapidamente me alcançou as duas irmãs menores e disse expressamente para eu levá-las para dentro de casa e ficar por lá. Obedeci tentando refrear o impulso de olhar fixamente o fantasma, como uma forma desesperada de afastá-lo do resto da família.  
Mas por sorte ele desapareceu.  
Com um suspiro de alivio puxei as meninas para a casa, sussurrando palavras de conforto para elas.

***  
Eu ainda estava sussurrando as mesmas palavras vinte minutos depois, mesmo sem perceber quais eram elas, perdida em pensamentos no quarto das meninas, com elas deitadas sobre mim e sobre a cama, quando Mercedes entrou no quarto.

Ela parecia extremamente pálida e cansada. Sorriu um sorriso triste para mim.

- Obrigada por ajudar Suzannah. - ela disse com sinceridade.

- Eu tentei. - Meu sorriso saiu cansado assim como a minha voz.

- Nós não queríamos que você tivesse visto tudo isso... - o olhar dela pousou nos rostos das irmãs que até então eu não notara, mas já tinham adormecido. - Mamãe está envergonhadíssima. Marta também... Ela quer explicar... Suzannah nós temos uma boa família, somos unidos...

- Eu sei. – disse com sinceridade. – Como Marta está?

- Péssima. Nos nunca tivemos uma briga assim na família...

- E Jesse? – Perguntei enquanto tirava as caçulas de cima de mim, tentando fingir um desinteresse que eu não sentia.

- Furioso. Papai também. Você saiu de lá antes de ver o que mamãe fez. – Ela se inclinou para me ajudar. - Esteban está aqui em casa. – Ergui meu rosto rapidamente para poder olhá-la. – É. - Ela disse assentindo para a minha incredulidade. – Papai disse que não, mas ela respondeu que não tinham provas suficientes contra ele... E agora ele está num dos quartos. Ah, você não conhece a história, não é? Bem, eu te contaria, mas acho que Marta quer fazer isso. Posso chamá-la?

- Sim. – Mas não era na história que eu estava realmente interessada. – Mas e Jesse? Com o quê que ele está furioso?

- Com Marta, com Esteban, com mamãe... E com você.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

É claro que eu já contava com isso. Mas mesmo assim doeu.

- Quão furioso ele está?

- Não precisa se preocupar Suzannah. No fundo ele sabe que você só quis ajudar.

- Ok, mas e no raso?

Ela sorriu.

- Ele quer matar você.

Depois que Mercedes foi buscar Marta, comecei a pensar o quanto Jesse realmente estava bravo comigo. Claro que ele jamais me expulsaria da casa, mas e se depois disso ele passasse a me ignorar?

O pensamento me fez ter um arrepio, quando a porta se abriu.

E sinto dizer, mas se Marta tivesse sido atropelada ela estaria com uma aparência melhor. Sério.

Os cabelos que só agora eu via que eram muito, muito, mais muito, mais longos que o meu estavam completamente desgrenhados e caindo do antes charmoso penteado. Ela também tinha alguns arranhões e marcas vermelhas no braço. Olhou constrangida para mim.

- Eu sei que estou horrível, mas precisa vir aqui te explicar tudo isso.

- Você não está horrível. – Ok, eu estava mentindo, mas era para ela se sentir melhor poxa.

Ela sorriu. – Obrigada. E obrigada também por nos ajudar. Você não precisava ter feito isso e eu sempre vou lhe ser grata.

Foi a minha vez de sorrir, mas com constrangimento. Se eu continuasse nesse ritmo toda a família De Silva ficaria me devendo uma.

- Bem você queria me contar a historia...

- Ah sim. - E Marta começou a contar.

Ela contou que Esteban não vinha de uma família muito rica, mas era um bom homem e o senhor De Silva estava disposto a dar a mão da filha a ele. Jesse já conhecia Esteban desde pequeno assim como o resto da família. Todos apoiavam o casamento. E o melhor de tudo era que Marta e Esteban se gostavam, não era um casamento arranjado. E tudo ia muito bem, a data do noivado já estava marcada, até que tudo começou a desandar.

O pai de Esteban falira e para arranjar mais dinheiro tinha se metido onde não devia. Marta não sabia muito sobre isso, mas uma coisa ela e todos sabiam. O pai de Esteban aparecera morto, e então cabia ao filho a responsabilidade sobre a família e sobre as dívidas deixadas pelo pai. Mesmo assim Esteban continuou disposto a se casar.

Mas então, numa noite, um dos frades da missão apareceu morto. Não havia nada que incriminasse Esteban, exceto o fato de ele ter passado pela missão mais cedo. Mas isso não era prova alguma, e o xerife nem se deu ao trabalho de prender Esteban. Este foi a fazenda dos De Silva, contar pessoalmente que era inocente. Ninguém duvidou disso durante toda a visita, mas quando Esteban se levantou para ir embora algo dourado caiu de um dos seus bolsos. Um terço do frade assassinado.

- Quando isso aconteceu, papai o expulsou aqui de casa, sem querer ouvir mais nada. Duas semanas depois ele voltou escondido aqui na fazenda, para falar comigo. Explicar... tentar explicar. Ele disse que não sabia como aquilo tinha ido parar com ele, que era inocente, quando Jesse o viu e expulsou. Jesse disse que se ele voltasse a por os pés aqui seria um homem morto. - Marta com os olhos marejados olhou para baixo. - E se ele voltou é porque o que ele me disse é verdade. Ele me ama mesmo.

- E agora...?- Perguntei com hesitação.

Marta soltou um suspiro frustrado exatamente do modo que Jesse fazia. - Eu não sei. Esteban está desacordado num dos quartos. E papai provavelmente vai querer me casar com o primeiro que aceitar.

Josefina balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Jesse tem que se casar primeiro.

Isso fez meu estômago revirar.

- Por quê? - Soltei bem indiguinada.

As três me olharam como se eu tivesse dito que sabia voar.

E começaram a rir. Bem, menos Marta que apenas sorriu e franziu as sobrancelhas interrogativamente.

- Me desculpem. – Disse sem graça. Eu tinha que pensar seis vezes antes de abrir a minha boca nesse século.

Josefina sorriu para mim. – Mas você também tem a sua história para nos contar, não é Suzannah?

E então foi a minha vez de contar a história. Tentei ao máximo lembrar do que Jesse havia contado ao senhor O'Neil e acho que no final das contas me sai muito bem. Além do mais não era como se eu nunca tivesse mentido na vida. Quando a gente é uma mediadora precisa inventar uma história o tempo todo. E se você acha que isso não é certo, tente explicar para a polícia o que estava fazendo quando arrombou aquela casa. Se você contar a verdade eles te internariam antes que você piscasse.

- Sinto muito Suzannah. - Disse Josefina penalizada de mim.

- É, - disse Mercedes - perder toda a família e ainda passar por isso...

- E Jesse que poderia ter morrido... Suzannah nós sempre vamos lhe ser gratas.

As duas continuavam a tagarelar, mas Marta permanecia calada e me fitava com olhos insondáveis.

- Foi Maria não foi? Quem mandou Diego matar Jesse, foi ela não é? - Ela finalmente se pronunciou com a voz tremida de ódio e angústia.

As outras irmãs se calaram e me encararam esperando a resposta.

- Eu... bem, acredito que sim.

Marta afundou o rosto nas mãos. - Meu Deus Jesse poderia ter morrido e eu brigada com ele.

Lembrei do porque eu havia me deslocado para o passado e me senti culpada.

- Ele não está e é isso que importa. - disse com simplicidade.

Josefina fez uma careta. - e aquela serpente da Maria. Não dá pra acreditar que ela é da nossa família. - Mercedes retribuiu a careta da irmã, mas virou-se para sorrir para mim. - Então você vai morar conosco!

- Acho que sim. Mas seus pais não me disseram nada ainda.

- Oh, só não disseram nada porque aconteceu uma coisa atrás da outra, mas tenho certeza de que quando tudo se acalmar...

- E já que o incêndio destruiu todas as suas roupas - disse Josefina, é verdade, eu incrementei um pouco a historia, mas eu tinha que inventar uma desculpa para só ter um vestido - temos que pedir os tecidos para fazer outros. Além dos espartilhos, das anáguas...

Fiz uma leve careta. Eu sabia que por mais que algumas roupas e sapatos que eu usava às vezes fossem desconfortáveis, não chegariam aos pés do desconforto que um espartilho, uma anágua ou sei lá mais o que me proporcionariam.

- Suzannah? Tudo bem? - Marta me observava atenta.

- Sim, eu só preciso... ir ao banheiro.

- Eu te mostro onde é. - Mercedes se levantou e eu a segui para o corredor.

Nós passamos pela sala e pela varanda vazias, o que me fez pensar onde Jesse estava.

- Sua mãe está cuidando de Esteban? – Perguntei a Mercedes.

- Sim. E Jesse está no celeiro. – Ela sorriu para mim a apontou com a cabeça uma construção em madeira, não muito longe.

Retribui o sorriso. – Obrigada Mercedes.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

O interior do celeiro dos de silva era muito parecido com os dos o Neil, porém estava quase vazio sem os cavalos que provavelmente os empregados da fazenda estavam usando. Por isso eu não tive dificuldade nenhuma em visualizar Jesse escovando seu cavalo. Ele ergueu seu olhar para mim e exibiu uma feição bastante carrancuda. Fechei a cara também.

- você não devia ter se intrometido. - Ele resmungou voltando a escovar o cavalo.

- Eu me achei no direito quando percebi que você ai matar um homem que pode ser inocente. Alem de poder ser preso por causa disso, e deixar sua irmã desolada.

- _Nombre de Díos _Suzannah! – ele jogou a escova com violência no chão, mas não cedi ao impulso de recuar e apenas cruzei os braços. – Inocente? Você nem conhece a história! Eu e toda a minha família vimos o terço cair do bolso dele!

-Alguém pode ter colocado o terço lá.

- E por que alguém teria feito isso?

- Para incriminá-lo é claro.

- Suzannah- Jesse respirou profundamente tentando manter a calma- me diga por que, por que, alguém iria querer incriminar Esteban?

- Para impedir que ele se casasse com Marta talvez.

- E quem diabos iria querer isso?

Hesitei por um instante. – Você lembra que eu lhe disse que podia ver fantasmas?

Jesse soltou uma exclamação de frustração. – Só falta você me dizer que o fantasma de outro homem está apaixonado por Marta e que ele está tentando fazer os dois se separarem.

- Eu sei que parece muito estranho, mas pelo que eu pude perceber...

Jesse olhou para cima exasperado. Então caminhou rapidamente na minha direção até ficar na minha frente.

- Escute Suzannah. Você sabe que meu pai quer casar Marta o mais rápido possível, mas que pra isso eu tenho que me...

- Eu já sei, se casar primeiro. – Eu ainda estava muito magoada pelo jeito que ele havia me ridicularizado e estava furiosa com a perspectiva de outra mulher se casando com Jesse, por isso não pensei no que falei a seguir. – Mas não sei que idiota concordaria em se casar com você.

Jesse pareceu ficar furioso. – Ótimo - ele disse se afastando de mim.

- Espera Jesse, desculpa. – Corri atrás dele. – Desculpa.

Jesse parou mas ainda parecia magoado. Eu quis me chutar por ter dito aquilo.

- Você estava falando...?

Jesse olhou friamente para mim. – Eu iria lhe dizer que meu pai precisa me casar e que você não tem família neste século e nem tem uma previsão muito boa se vai poder voltar para o seu. Por isso ia lhe dizer que se você concordasse, eu pediria a sua mão, e convenceria meu pai a deixar. Mas você deixou bem claro o que acha a respeito de um casamento comigo.

Ele voltou as costas para mim e saiu caminhando para o fundo do celeiro, mas eu continuava estática. – Você se casaria comigo mesmo sabendo que a qualquer hora eu poderia ir embora? - Perguntei ainda paralisada.

- Sim – Jesse respondeu sem me olhar.

- E por quê? – Eu continuava parada mas meu coração estava a mil.

Jesse permaneceu calado.

- Jesse, por quê?

Ele hesitou antes de me fitar. – Eu não sei – disse com simplicidade.

Essa não era a resposta que eu esperava. Eu esperava,( ei, eu também tenho o direito de sonhar) que ele me dissese que me amava loucamente e não poderia desperdiçar um instante longe de mim. Mas a resposta dele – de que não sabia – foi o suficiente para fazer meu coração acelerar ainda mais. E me fazer desgrudar do chão e voar para seus braços. E beija-lo.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Jesse não ficou surpreso por muito tempo pela minha reação. Não, na verdade eu poderia dizer que ele ficou empolgado. Isso se o jeito como seus braços me envolveram fortemente servir de alguma indicação. A sensação de beijar o Jesse vivo superava em muito a de beijar o fantasma. Talvez porque dessa vez eu podia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo de Jesse.

Mas eu sabia que esse beijo não ia durar muito. Eu sabia que Jesse, cavalheiro como sempre, me afastaria suavemente e diria que aquilo não estava certo. E provavelmente iria se culpar disso depois. Por ter me correspondido, quero dizer. E que agiria de modo estranho comigo pelo resto dos meus dias no passado.

Ou até o dia do nosso casamento, pensei me animando.

Mas eu não poderia me casar com Jesse. Mesmo não sabendo o porquê de eu não conseguir me deslocar, eu tinha a certeza de que um dia iria voltar para o meu presente. Porque simplesmente, ali, no passado, não era o meu lugar. E antes que eu me desse conta eu já estava aos soluços.

Jesse me afastou um pouco mas não me soltou. Vi a expressão preocupada dele e aquilo só me fez chorar mais ainda. Certo, eu não sou chorona, ok? Mas aquilo era demais até pra mim. Saber que um dia desses eu iria perder Jesse para sempre, e que em toda a minha vida eu iria ter uma sensação de vazio, de que havia perdido uma coisa muito importante, isso não é a coisa mais animadora do mundo.

- Suzannah eu machuquei você?- A voz de Jesse estava rouca, mas ainda sim preocupada.

- N..não – respondi numa terrível voz fungada, mas Jesse entendeu.

- O que foi então? – A voz dele continuava preocupada. – Eu disse alguma coisa?

- Não. – Eu afundei meu rosto em seu ombro enquanto meu corpo se sacudia com os soluços. Jesse, hesitante, me envolveu em um abraço suave enquanto afagava minhas costas.

Eu sei que ele devia estar pensando que eu era uma maluca, e no fundo eu era mesmo, mas maluca ou não, uma coisa eu sabia. Eu poderia sofrer quando voltasse para o meu presente, mas faria o máximo para não fazer Jesse sofrer no passado. E se isso significasse ter que me afastar dele... Então eu o faria.

- Jesse... – eu disse ainda colada ao corpo dele. - Nós não podemos nos casar – Outro soluço tremeu meu corpo.

- É por isso que você está assim? Suzannah eu não estou te dizendo que nós vamos ser como... como marido e mulher, não se preocupe com isso. Eu não vou cobrar meus direitos.

Ergui meu rosto para olhá-lo. Ele estava dizendo o que eu acho que ele estava dizendo?

Ele achava que eu estava triste porque hipoteticamente eu teria que dividir a cama com ele? No mau sentido?

Abri minha boca pronta para contestar sua teoria veemente, quando pensei melhor. Além de não ficar bem nesse século, e acho que em nenhum outro se você pensar bem, eu simplesmente não poderia dormir com Jesse. Porque, é claro, eu poderia engravidar. E acho que eu nem preciso listar os inúmeros problemas que isso traria.

Por isso só cochichei – não, não é por isso. – Suspirei e me afastei de Jesse. – Eu só acho que vai ser melhor nós ficarmos afastados.

Jesse me olhou gravemente.

- Suzannah, essa é a melhor saída. Vamos ter algumas semanas antes do noivado e mais outras antes do casamento. Sei que não deveria ser assim, deveríamos esperar pelo menos um ano...

- Não Jesse, - eu o interrompi - eu não quero. Eu sei que logo vou descobrir o porquê de estar aqui e então... E então só vamos arranjar mais confusão se aceitarmos esse casamento.

E sem esperar resposta saí do celeiro. Era insurportável ter Jesse ao alcance das mãos e ter que me privar dele.

Estava refazendo o caminho para a casa quando notei alguém parado na varanda.

E não pude acreditar no que via.

N/A: Que bom que estão gostando! ^^ Seja bem vinda Mari!! Obrigada fofa! E quanto ao casamento... Por agora não sai... mas não está descartado! ;)

E Mary o cap. taí querida ;) Não enfarte viu?


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

E fiquei ainda mais incrédula quando percebi que ele olhava diretamente para mim.

_Felix Diego sabia que eu podia vê-lo._

Ou melhor, o fantasma dele sabia. Porque era isso o que ele era agora. Um fantasma. E provavelmente um fantasma com sede de vingança, por mim e por Jesse.

Sério, será que as coisas poderiam piorar?

Claro que sim, pensei e senti meu estomago revirar. Com a minha sorte, era bem capaz de eu ficar no passado tempo suficiente para Jesse ter filhos e netos. Com outra mulher. Ah esquece. Não vou ficar me torturando. Não agora pelo menos.

Agora eu tenho ir até o senhor Diego e dar um grande chute no traseiro dele. Isso aí. Mandar ele de volta para a tumba.

- Suzannah? Venha querida, venha almoçar. – Mas antes mesmo de eu dar o primeiro passo em direção a Diego, a senhora De Silva apareceu na varanda. E o fantasma desapareceu.

Droga.

Sorri para a mãe de Jesse e praticamente corri para a casa. Mesmo estando preocupada com a aparição de Diego, estava faminta.

E o almoço correu melhor do que todas as expectativas.

Eu e toda a família De Silva já estávamos sentados a mesa. Todos menos Jesse. Eu já estava começando a ficar incomodada com a ausência dele, quando Jesse apareceu.

Mas a chegada dele pareceu ter um efeito ainda pior sobre mim e sobre a atmosfera da sala.

Porém isso mudou quando Marta se levantou rapidamente e foi abraçar o irmão.

- Me perdoe Jesse. Pelo o que eu te disse... Eu menti. Eu não te odeio. – A voz dela estava embargada. Jesse sorriu para ela e retribuiu o abraço. Um instante depois todas as irmãs o estavam abraçando.

Eu e a senhora De Silva sorrimos mutuamente. E não pude deixar de notar que até o senhor De Silva sorria em aprovação.

Depois de ajudar a tirar a mesa, (e Mercedes me confirmar que os talheres eram mesmo de prata, algo sobre o que eu desconfiei o almoço inteiro) as irmãs de Jesse só falavam em me mostrar a fazenda. Porém minha dor de cabeça havia voltado, mais forte do que antes, e tudo em que eu podia pensar era em dormir.

Por isso eu estava no meu quarto numa tarde linda daquelas.

Mas eu sabia que com ou sem dor de cabeça, passear era a última coisa que eu poderia fazer. Felix Diego tinha voltado, o fantasma de um índio que parecia inclinado a tentativas de homicídios sobre o ex-futuro noivo de marta estava a solta, eu ser a única a saber disso, Jesse ter que arranjar uma noiva pra ontem e _eu_ não poder ser essa noiva, além de estar num século que não é o meu.

É um cochilo seria bom agora.

***

Quando eu acordei já estava anoitecendo. Abri os olhos um pouco mais e percebi aliviada que não havia mais dor alguma. Então olhei alarmada ao redor. Precisei de alguns instantes para lembrar onde eu estava. 1850. Casa dos De Silva. Fantasmas loucos a solta.

Hora de mediar.

Certo, porque eu precisava resolver os problemas. Precisava mandar o fantasma do índio para o outro lado. O fantasma de Felix Diego também, mas ele eu não sabia quando voltaria a aparecer.

Já o do índio... Eu poderia apostar qualquer coisa que ele estaria rondando Esteban.

E eu estava certa.

________

N/A: Eis o capítulo 15. E respondendo a dúvida da Mari, não eu não posto diariamente. O que acontece é que eu posto no Orkut partes do capítulo e quando eu termino posto aqui.

Beijão a todas e continuem acompanhando a fic ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Pude confirmar minhas suspeitas quando sai para o corredor. O índio estava lá. Ele olhou na minha direção com desinteresse, mas sua expressão mudou quando percebeu que eu olhava diretamente para ele.

O índio ainda olhou para trás, esperando ver alguém lá, mas não havia ninguém. Foi aí que ele fitou em choque, com os olhos arregalados por alguns segundos, antes de se ajoelhar no chão a minha frente.

Foi a minha vez de ficar chocada. Mas antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele me saudou.

_Na língua dele._

E eu só fiz ficar olhando pasma a figura a minha frente, que permanecia com a cabeça baixa. Como se eu fosse uma deusa, a quem ele não merecia olhar.

A idéia me fez sorrir. Se era isso o que ele imaginava, as coisas seriam bem mais fáceis. Bem mais.

Mas antes de eu falar qualquer coisa para o rapaz, a porta do quarto que eu presumia ser de Esteban se abriu.

E Marta saiu de lá.

Sozinha.

E com uma expressão muito culpada.

Olhei de relance para onde o índio estava para perceber que ele havia ido embora.

Maravilha.

Minha expressão devia estar bastante mal-humorada, pois Marta, muito vermelha, começou a balbuciar explicações. Algo como, eu só queria vê-lo e ele está desacordado ainda, saíram de sua boca.

Mexi a cabeça impaciente. – Tudo bem Marta, eu não vou contar a ninguém.

Ela sorriu aliviada.

- E a dor? Passou?

- Sim. – Retribui o sorriso, pensando que se o índio acreditasse mesmo que eu era alguma espécie de deusa, ele provavelmente voltaria diretamente a mim.

E aí eu mediaria ele.

Fim.

Marta me tirou do meu devaneio. – Se existisse uma forma de descobrirem o culpado... – Ela reparou na minha expressão aérea – do crime que acusam Esteban. Se houvesse alguma forma de descobrir...

Talvez houvesse.

E se o fantasma do padre ainda estivesse no local onde fora assassinado?

É claro que isso não era uma certeza mas ele poderia estar lá.

Mas o problema seria chegar até o local. Como eu poderia ir até a missão?

A não ser...

- Marta, quando a sua família costuma ir a igreja?

- Aos domingos. Não todos, é claro, três vezes ao mês. Você viu como é longe.

- Sim. Sim é bem longe mesmo. Quando vai ser a próxima vez?

- Bem, talvez mamãe queira ir no próximo domingo. Para agradecer por Jesse... E pedir que tudo se resolva.

- Claro. Seria bom ir agradecer.

Marta piscou para mim.

- Venha - disse ela me puxando pela mão. - Vamos perguntar à ela.

***

Ficou acertado que iríamos à igreja no domingo. E que Jesse iria relatar ao pai de Maria o que havia acontecido.

O que só me fez ficar mais preocupada.

Afinal Diego estava à solta. E Maria também, diga-se de passagem.

Agora além de ter que fazer uma busca pela missão, atrás de alguém que talvez nem estivesse mais por lá eu teria que convencer Jesse a me levar junto com ele. A casa de Maria. Provavelmente um dos últimos lugares do mundo o qual eu gostaria de ir.

E também arranjar uma boa desculpa para dar a família dele por ir junto com ele. Além de ter que contar (e fazê-lo acreditar) que Diego tinha voltado.

E eu achando que tinha problemas suficientes no meu século.

O jantar foi servido no mesmo horário em que Andy costuma servir. A lembrança me fez sentir saudades da minha família. Como estaria minha mãe agora? Desesperada pelo meu desaparecimento? Paul teria falado com ela? Provavelmente não. Ele simplesmente não poderia explicar, A não ser que topasse falar a verdade. E ser internado num hospício em seguida.

Não. Paul não contaria.

Eu estava ajudando a tirar a mesa quando a senhora De Silva, com um sorriso doce me mandou ir sentar com os outros lá fora. Aparentemente iríamos nos sentar na varanda e conversar. Toda a família. Surreal. Para mim algo completamente surreal.

Mas não para eles. Vi isso quando muito calmamente arrumavam as cadeiras na varanda. Acho que não mencionei isso antes, mas a varanda da casa era muito grande e espaçosa. na verdade a casa inteira era, mas se você olhasse a casa com atenção, teria a sensação de que ela fora ampliada ao longo dos anos, mas mesmo assim tinha algo encantador. Ou talvez eu só achasse isso porque Jesse estava ali. Completamente encantador, com os cabelos úmidos e calças...

Ok Suzannah. Foco. Você precisa se distanciar de Jesse. Mesmo que ele esteja olhando para você com aqueles olhos negros e profundos e... é melhor eu me sentar longe desses olhos.

Marta e Mercedes se sentaram ao meu lado. Josefina se sentou em almofadas no chão, junto com as menores. A senhora e o senhor de Silva se sentaram nos lugares vagos ao lado de Jesse.

Logo a conversa que começara com o senhor De Silva perguntando assuntos sobre a fazenda dividiu-se em duas: Os dois homens falando sobre política e as mulheres falando sobre vestidos.

- Podemos aproveitar a ida à vila para comprar os vestidos de Suzannah, mamãe. -

Josefina falou enquanto assentia para Teresa que nos mostrava suas bonecas.

Por um lado eu estava constrangida em dar gastos à família de Jesse, mas por outro estava tocada pela forma como todos haviam me acolhido tão rapidamente. Durante as refeições eu era incluída nos assuntos e tratada por todos com muita gentileza.

O que era terrível na verdade, porque tudo indicava que quanto mais tempo eu passasse neste século, mais eu iria me apegar a eles. Era nisso que eu estava pensando quando vi um vulto passar pelo lado da casa. E não me pareceu um vulto vivo se você quiser saber.

______

N/A: Mari a fic está na comunidade da Mediadora no Orkut. Uma que tem mais de 5.700 membros e tem as capas dos livros como capa. É bem fácil de achar a fic lá, já que o título é o mesmo :D Bjos e até o próximo cap. ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Depois de ver o vulto inventei que precisava ir ao banheiro, ao que Jesse se levantou solícito e disse que me levaria até lá. Foi aí que me esqueci do vulto e fiquei muito vermelha e gaguejando. Sim, eu sei, lamentável.

Quando eu finalmente fui na direção onde tinha visto o vulto, e que graças aos céus ficava na mesma direção do banheiro, não havia ninguém lá.

Parei subitamente e Jesse quase se chocou contra mim. É. Eu não tinha conseguido me livrar dele. Eu preferia pensar que isso se devia ao fato de ele ter discursado muito seriamente sobre os perigos de se sair sozinha à noite, mesmo que fossem apenas alguns metros longe da casa, e não ao fato de eu querer a companhia dele. Mesmo que fosse só para ir até o banheiro. O que, pensando bem, é _muito_ estranho. Querer que Jesse me acompanhasse até o banheiro, quero dizer.

- O que foi?- Jesse me perguntou tenso.

Talvez eu devesse contar a ele agora, pensei. Sobre tudo.

- Suzannah...?

- Jesse eu acho que vi um vulto passar por aqui.

- E você queria vir até aqui sozinha!?

- Era um vulto de um fantasma Jesse.

Ele continuava zangado. – Mesmo assim Suzannah.

- Eu tenho outra coisa para te contar também. Felix Diego. O fantasma dele voltou.

Jesse me fitou por uns dois segundos, parecendo preocupado. – _Hermosa_, você pode ter se enganado. Às vezes...

- O que? – Minha voz saiu completamente esganiçada. Eu não podia acreditar. Devia estar ficando maluca. Jesse não tinha me chamado de _hermosa _tinha? Tinha?

- Todo mundo se engana às vezes – ele disse num tom conciliatório.

Mas não era isso, não era o fato de Jesse parecer não acreditar muito em mim que havia deixado as minhas pernas moles. E sim o fato de ele me chamar de _hermosa_ de novo.

- Suzannah, você está bem?

Dane-se tudo. Eu não preciso ficar longe dele. Não preciso ficar longe daqueles braços fortes, daquele peito definido, daqueles lábios...

- Suzannah?

Daquelas mãos! Quantas vezes aquelas mãos me afagaram, me acariciaram, me...

Não foi Jesse quem me tirou do meu devaneio. Foi o índio.

Ou melhor, o fantasma dele.

Então fora ele quem passara pela casa e não Felix Diego. Menos mal. Eu acho.

Jesse olhou na direção em que o índio estava. – Tem alguém lá? – Perguntou.

- Sim. É um outro fantasma. De um índio, ele tem acompanhado Esteban.

Jesse me encarou. – Um índio? Porque um índio seguiria Esteban?

- Eu faço uma idéia. – Meus olhos não desgrudaram do fantasma até ele sumir, segundos depois.

Jesse parecia preocupado. Comigo. – Então você fica assim quando um deles se aproxima?

- Assim como? – Perguntei com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Ele hesitou. – Estranha. Como se quisesse ser abraçada.

Não Jesse. Eu só fico "estranha" desse jeito quando eu quero que você me abrace. Obrigada por reparar.

Não foi isso o que eu disse, claro. O que eu disse foi o que qualquer pessoa com um pouco de orgulho próprio e sensível ao frio diria.

- Vamos para casa.

Os dias seguintes passaram sem qualquer intervenção fantasmagórica, e quando dei por mim já era sábado. Nesses dias eu vi uma parte da fazenda (simplesmente porque ele era enorme, o que na verdade só me fez ficar com pena de Jesse), os animais que existiam nela (não eu não estou falando de ninguém), um pequeno rio que passava por ela, e fiquei cada vez mais próxima da família De Silva. E minha dor de cabeça nem deu sinal de vida.

Como eu disse tudo foi indo muito bem. Até sábado. Mais precisamente depois do almoço.

Os passeios pela fazenda já tinham se esgotado e parecia que as mulheres iriam costurar.

Isso não é nenhuma coisa tão terrível você deve estar pensando. Bem, pra mim é, porque eu simplesmente não sei costurar.

Dar chutes em traseiros de fantasmas? É comigo.

Exorcizar espíritos malévolos? Eu estou aqui.

Mas costurar? ...

E costura, por todos os livros de época que eu já li, é qualidade indispensável em uma moça neste século.

Eu estava me preparando para encenar uma dor de cabeça, quando algo brilhou ao meu lado.

Na verdade eu seria mais precisa em dizer alguém.

O índio.

- Eu sei que você desconfia de mim. – Ele me disse em um inglês não muito bom. – Mas eu quero lhe contar a verdade dos fatos.

Desviei o olhar dele surpresa, não precisava que ninguém da família de Jesse me visse olhando para o nada, mas assenti levemente.

- Diga que precisa sair. Lá fora eu vou poder te contar.

Assenti levemente mais uma vez e me dirigi à senhora De Silva.

Fiz a minha melhor cara de triste.

- Senhora De Silva, a senhora se importaria se eu desse um passeio lá fora? Eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinha. Pensar na minha família.

A senhora De Silva pareceu penalizada.

- Claro querida. Mas tem certeza que não quer que ninguém a acompanhe?

- Tenho sim. – E com um sorriso triste me encaminhei para fora.

- Me siga – e o indígena me conduziu para longe da casa.

Já havíamos caminhado por uns vinte minutos quando me dei conta que chegávamos perto do rio que passava pela fazenda. As águas não eram muito profundas e o rio era muito limpo, como todos os rios deveriam ser. O sol forte me fez lembrar da promessa de Mercedes de que tomaríamos um banho lá.

O índio parou na margem do rio de costas para mim.

- Por que você fez aquela arvore cair em cima de Esteban? – Perguntei a queima roupa.

- Ele não é bom como você pensa que ele é. Ele só quer o dinheiro de Marta. E eu só quero protegê-la.

- Quem você achava que eu era? Quando percebeu que eu podia te ver você...

- Eu achei que fosse uma – e ele falou alguma coisa na sua língua, - uma divindade.

- E como foi que você descobriu que eu não era?

O índio hesitou.

- Eu percebi.

- Como você percebeu?

- Eu observei você e percebi que não era divindade alguma. - O tom dele era rude o suficiente para me fazer ficar ofendida. Mas não foi isso o que me fez tremer e sim um pressentimento ruim. Algo completamente inesperado, e muito forte. Você pode chamar de instinto de mediadora se quiser.

Então eu me lembrei.

- Foi você quem colocou o terço no bolso de Esteban?

Ele respondeu com hesitação. – Sim.

A sensação ruim aumentou.

- Então você viu quem matou o padre?

- Sim.

- Foi você. – Não era uma pergunta. Era uma constatação.

Mesmo assim ele se virou para me olhar e responder.

- Sim.

O mau pressentimento fazia as palmas das minhas mãos soarem frio. Eu tinha a estranha vontade de sair correndo dali.

Foi então que eu percebi, tarde de mais, que o índio não olhava para mim, mas sim por cima do meu ombro.

Para Felix Diego, percebi quando me virei.

E essa foi a última coisa que eu fiz antes de mergulhar na escuridão da inconsciência.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

POV. FELIX DIEGO

Primeiro era a escuridão. Depois a claridade excessiva. Eu me sentia confuso algo estava diferente, não se encaixava.

Então eu percebi.

Morto. Eu estava morto.

Nunca mais veria Maria.

Fora Hector De Silva o culpado.

E eu estava decidido a fazê-lo pagar. Ele e aquela garotinha estúpida que o acompanhava.

***

Era só eu querer estar num lugar para ir até ele. Foi assim que cheguei na fazenda de Hector De Silva. Não precisei de muito tempo para descobrir como iria me vingar. Logo percebi que a garota poderia me ver. Como haviam me alertado. E era isso que eu usaria para pega-la.

***

Observei a casa por alguns dias, e vi que um fantasma estava sempre por lá. Um índio. Ele sempre estava rondando o quarto de um rapaz. E uma moça. Uma das primas de Maria. Ele era apaixonado pela moça e não pensaria duas vezes em matá-la para ficar com ela. Fiquei contente em pensar em como a minha vingança contra Hector De silva poderia ser fácil.

***

Num dos dias o fantasma percebeu que a garota que ajudara em minha morte podia vê-lo. E ele agiu como qualquer nativo estúpido agiria. Ajoelhou-se para ela.

Vi que poderia colocar isso em meu favor. Quando ele reapareceu na fazenda entrei em contato com ele. Era noite e os De Silva estavam na varanda. Passei pelo lado da casa e a garota percebeu a movimentação. Ela foi verificar, mas tarde demais. Eu e o índio já estávamos em outra parte da fazenda, e lá eu o alertava que a garota iria impedi-lo de conseguir a moça que ele amava. Convenci-o a me ajudar a sumir com a garota e em troca o ajudaria a matar a prima de Maria, de modo a fazer com que o noivo dela recebesse a culpa pelo crime. O índio acreditava piamente que quando morresse a moça ficaria com ele. Amaria ele. O nativo era absolutamente estúpido.

Mas ele conseguiu cumprir a parte dele no plano.

Ele atraiu a mediadora para a beira do rio, e quando ela percebeu que eu estava lá já era tarde demais. Para ela. O golpe foi certeiro e em segundos ela estava imóvel no chão. O índio me ajudou a jogar o corpo dela no rio.

E agora era só esperar o noivo da irmã de Hector melhorar para completar a minha vingança.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

- Como assim ela ainda não voltou?

- Ela saiu à tarde Jesse, dizendo que precisava ficar um pouco sozinha. Ninguém se preocupou. Mas depois de um tempo eu e Mercedes saímos para procurá-la...

- Papai também já saiu para procurá-la. Mamãe e Marta estão revistando o celeiro. Nós também queremos ajudar, mas mamãe não quer que saimos de casa.

- Ela faz bem. Fiquem e cuidem de Rosália e Teresa. Eu vou reunir os empregados para me ajudarem a procurar pela fazenda.

- Acha que aconteceu alguma coisa Jesse?

- Eu espero que ela só tenha se perdido. Mas não saiam de casa entenderam?

***

- Logo vai terminar de escurecer e vai ser impossível achar alguém.

- Acha mesmo que ela se perderia perto rio Hector? Não é tão longe assim da casa.

- A não ser que ela tenha se afogado nele.

- Não diga besteiras. Aquele rio é muito raso para alguém se afogar nele.

- Por que vocês dois não calam a boca e galopam mais rápido?

- Desculpe patrão, não queríamos irritá-lo, é só que...

- Olhe Hector! Tem alguma coisa naquela margem do rio.

- É ela!

- Ela está morta?

- Não. Eu consigo ouvir os batimentos, está viva.

- Hector ela está sangrando.

-_ Nombre_ de _Díos_

- Rápido, vamos levá-la para casa.

- Você está tremendo Hector.

- Eu disse RÁPIDO!

***

- Oh meu Deus!

- Jesse o que aconteceu com ela?

- Eu não sei, nós a encontramos na margem do rio.

- Leve-a para o quarto Jesse. Ela está ferida?

- Sim, a cabeça está sangrando.

- Quem foi que fez isso com ela?

- Jesse está tão pálido. O que acha que aconteceu Mercedes?

- Não faço idéia. Mas tomara que Suzannah se recupere.

- Ande Jesse. Nós já fizemos tudo o que podíamos. Você ficar grudado a cabeceira dela não vai adiantar nada.

- Eu quero ficar.

- Você está apaixonado por ela.

- Eu não sei mãe... É como... é como se ela fosse uma parte de mim. Uma parte que seria horrível perder. Do que você está rindo?

- Eu não estava perguntando querido. Mas por que você está assim? Ela é forte, ela vai se recuperar. Então você a pede em casamento. Eu converso com o seu pai.

- Ela... eu já pedi, mas ela não quis.

- E por que não?

- É complicado.

- Ela gosta de outro?

- ... Sim.

- Você está mentindo Jesse.

- Ela tem um motivo para não querer.

- Ela lhe contou o motivo?

- Sim, mas pediu segredo.

- É um motivo que você não possa lutar contra?

- Acho que sim.

- Então está disposto a perdê-la?

- Não. Mesmo que não adiante eu vou lutar por ela.

- Vai adiantar filho. Eu tenho certeza.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

- Eu sinto muito mesmo senhora De Silva, mas não consigo lembrar de nada. – Olhei de relance para Jesse, tentando indicar que estava mentindo, que eu me lembrava perfeitamente que dois fantasmas haviam tentado me matar. Mas eu não podia sair contando isso por aí, podia?

Jesse assentiu quase imperceptivelmente para mim, indicando que entendera o recado. Não me dei ao luxo de olhar para ele deliberadamente, mas a curiosidade ardia dentro de mim. Por causa da tentativa de assassinato, eu ficara inconsciente por algumas horas, mas em outras, mesmo não tendo forças para abrir meus olhos, eu podia ouvir tudo a minha volta perfeitamente. E num desses lapsos de audição, eu podia jurar que tinha ouvido Jesse dizendo que iria lutar por mim.

E convenhamos, isso é o tipo de coisa que faz uma tentativa de assassinato passar batido.

Ou quase.

Qual era o problema dele afinal de contas? De Jesse, eu quero dizer. Poxa, eu havia acabado de passar por toda aquela situação de ser quase morta e atirada num riacho. Eu merecia um pouco de atenção, não merecia?

Jesse obviamente não pensava assim. No decorrer da tarde ele não me fez mais nenhuma visita, ao contrário das irmãs dele. Elas conseguiram me fazer me sentir melhor, mas não conseguiram me fazer esquecer que Diego e aquele índio estavam a solta. E que eles poderiam vir até aqui terminar o serviço a qualquer momento.

Dane-se se Jesse não quer me ver, eu preciso da ajuda dele. Agora.

Ergui meus olhos para Mercedes que tagarelava alegre sobre os vestidos que estavam para chegar para mim. - O pessoal da fazenda encontrou alguma pista sobre o quem me atacou?

Ela olhou surpresa para mim. - Não. Você lembrou de alguma coisa?

- Eu não tenho certeza...

- Vou chamar mamãe.

- Melhor não Mercedes. Eu não lembro de nada com clareza. Eu posso acabar prejudicando...

- Mas o que você lembrou Suzannah? - Marta me indagava nervosa.

Saia dessa Suzannah Simon.

- Josefina suspirou cansada - Marta, você sabe que papai só estava sendo paranóico, - para mim - Marta está aflita porque papai acusou Esteban e queria dar cabo dele. E mamãe acabou batendo com uma colher de pau em papai por ele não acreditar nela quando ela disse que foi diversas vezes no quarto de Esteban naquele dia.

- Sua mãe bateu no seu pai? - Tentei exibir uma expressão séria, mas falhei miseravelmente.

- Sim - Mercedes se animou para contar a história enquanto as irmãs tentavam sufocar o riso. - O mais engraçado era ver papai correndo de mamãe, ele ficava gritando...

O resto da tarde passou rapidamente, e quando percebemos já era hora do jantar. A senhora De Silva o trouxe para mim numa bandeja, visto que eu não estava bem o suficiente para ir até a sala de jantar. O que para mim era só um problema a mais, já que eu precisava falar com Jesse e duvidava seriamente que ele viria até aqui. No meu quarto, quero dizer.

A senhora De Silva sorria animada enquanto me entregava a bandeja. - As meninas já lhe contaram a novidade?

- Que novidade? - Perguntei sem muito interesse.

- As meninas Anderson vão nos fazer uma visita amanhã. Você não as conhece, mas vai adorá-las, eu tenho certeza. Elas são muito simpáticas. - O tom de voz dela era tão doce e jovial que nos contagiava.

- Essas garotas Anderson são amigas de suas filhas? - Perguntei enquanto levava uma garfada de comida à boca.

- Oh, elas são amigas de todos aqui em casa. Jesse as adora.

Cospi metade do que tinha colocado na boca. Que droga de história era aquela de Jesse as adora?!

A senhora De Silva me olhava com as sobrancelhas levemente levantadas. - Tudo bem querida?

Certo, eu DEFINITIVAMENTE preciso falar com Jesse agora.

- Tudo - respondi enquanto tentava limpar a bagunça que tinha feito.

- Bem, se não precisa de mais nada, eu também vou ir jantar querida. - Ela afagou a minha cabeça e saiu do quarto. E cantarolou pelo corredor.

Sério.

Então eu comecei a refletir em como eu iria conseguir falar com Jesse. E no quanto que ele

_adorava_ as garotas Anderson. Quero dizer ele precisava de uma noiva e...

Ok, eu não quero pensar nisso. Eu não vou pensar nisso. É isso aí...

Mas se uma daquelas garotinhas _tentar_ jogar charminho pra cima do Jesse, eu vou...

Mas eu não pude terminar os meus planos porque fui interrompida. Por Jesse.

Ele ficou surpreso quando me viu.

- Sim? - eu perguntei estranhando a reação dele, parecia que ele tinha levado um chute.

- Eu só vim ver se estava tudo bem. - Eu continuei encarando-o, esperando o resto, porque eu conhecia Jesse e tinha certeza que ele estava escondendo algo. Algo que poderia ter haver com aquelas garotas Anderson, acrescentei de má vontade. - Minha mãe disse que você estava dormindo. - Jesse parecia constrangido. - eu vou deixar você descansar - e ele já estava fechando a porta quando eu o interrompi.

- Não! - certo, eu não precisava ter gritado tão alto. - Escuta Jesse, eu preciso conversar com você. É e melhor que ninguém ouça.

Ele olhou os dois lados do corredor antes de entrar no quarto e encostar levemente a porta. - É sobre o que aconteceu com você? - Ele estava tenso.

- Sim. - respirei fundo antes de contar. - Eu havia lhe contado sobre o fantasma de um índio que seguia Esteban, não é? Pois ele e Felix Diego tentaram me matar.

Jesse me fitava preocupado - você não está delirando, está?

- Eu estou perfeitamente lúcida. Jesse, vocês encontraram alguma pegada alem da minha nas margens do riacho?

- Não. - ele disse enquanto se sentava na beira da cama, não acreditando naquilo - encontramos as suas pegadas e um pedaço de madeira com sangue. - Ele hesitou e me observou, - mas você não teria forças para se agredir e se jogar no riacho.

- Além de não ter nenhum motivo para fazer uma coisa dessas. - Respondi na defensiva antes de me inclinar para frente e para segurar a mão dele. - Acredite em mim Jesse.

Ele continuou em silencio.

Eu suspirei. - Eu não tenho como provar isso, mas tudo o que eu falei é a mais pura verdade. O índio armou para cima de Esteban. Felix Diego está à solta querendo se vingar de nós, e se nós desconfiarmos um do outro só vamos dar mais vantagens à el...

- Descanse um pouco senhorita. - Jesse retirou sua mão de baixo da minha, parecendo confuso e irritado.

Ele continuou em silencio.

Eu suspirei. - Eu não tenho como provar isso, mas tudo o que eu falei é a mais pura verdade. O índio armou para cima de Esteban. Felix Diego está à solta querendo se vingar de nós, e se nós desconfiarmos um do outro só vamos dar mais vantagens à el...

- Descanse um pouco senhorita. - Jesse retirou sua mão de baixo da minha, parecendo confuso e irritado.

Eu bufei.

- Aposto que se fosse uma das suas queridas garotas Anderson, você creditaria na hora, não é? - Eu sei que a minha declaração além de infantil, não tinha muito fundamento. Acho que nem se o papa viesse aqui contar tudo isso à Jesse ele acreditaria.

- Do que você está falando?

- Ah, por favor, não venha se fazer de inocente Jesse. Sua mãe me contou tudo.

Ele ficou escarlate.

Ah não. Ah não. Será que Jesse gostava tanto assim daquelas garotas? Será que alguma coisa a mais tinha acontecido?

- Não foi por minha culpa. E isso já aconteceu há tanto tempo...

Oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus.

- O que aconteceu? – Eu perguntei numa voz fraquinha, mas apertando a faca firmemente.

Jesse nem ligou pra faca. – Você não disse que a minha mãe havia lhe contado tudo?

- Bem, agora eu vejo que ela teve a consideração de me poupar dos DETALHES SÓRDIDOS!

- Foi só um beijo Suzannah e foi há seis anos a atrás. Não é preciso toda essa tempestade.

- Ela vai vir amanhã?

- Vai. E provavelmente meu pai vai me empurrar para ela.

Um soco no estomago teria doido menos do que essa frase.

- Você gosta dela? – meus olhos não desgrudavam dele.

- Não, - ele respondeu prontamente - eu jamais gostei del...

Aquela foi uma das frases mais doces que eu já ouvira e, talvez por isso, eu fiquei tão incomodada quando Jesse se interrompeu. E ficou olhando para a minha mão.

Eu também baixei o meu olhar para ela e percebi que havia segurado a lamina da faca, com força suficiente para me cortar. Eu ainda olhava assombrada para o corte, quando Jesse se aproximou de mim e passou a cuidar do ferimento.

Eu não poderia perdê-lo. Por outro lado, essa era a chance de Jesse se casar com alguém que gostava dele. Que cuidaria dele. E antes que eu pudesse impedir, meus olhos estavam completamente marejados.

- Eu vou buscar um pouco de conhaque para colocar nesse machucado, antes que infeccione. – Ele disse, se levantando e não notando que eu estava quase chorando.

Mas antes que Jesse se levantasse totalmente, eu o puxei para mim.

E colei meus lábios nos seus.

____________

N/A: Que bom que continuam gostando! E pra quem quiser acompanhar as novas fics, entrem na comu Carmel Club do Orkut ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Estávamos todos na sala esperando as nossas visitas chegarem. Mesmo sob os protestos da senhora De Silva, eu insisti em vir até a sala.

O motivo?

Vigiar aquelas meninas Anderson, claro.

Porque eu não iria dar bandeira agora. Não agora que Jesse e eu havíamos nos acertado.

Sim, pode arregalar os olhos o quanto quiser. Jesse e eu estamos namorando. Ou melhor, estamos noivos. E um dos problemas de tudo isso é que ninguém sabe disso ainda. A não ser nós dois, é claro.

Você deve estar se perguntando o motivo de nós não contarmos para os outros.

O motivo, eu sinto dizer, é segredo de Estado.

- Elas chegaram. - Cantarolou a senhora De Silva para o meu intenso desagrado. Todos se levantaram e esperaram as nossas convidadas entrarem. Eu esperava desesperadamente que as garotas não fossem bonitas. Nem atraentes de qualquer jeito. E que definitivamente não estivessem interessadas no meu namorado.

Infelizmente não fui atendida.

As garotas Anderson não eram realmente bonitas, mas definitivamente estavam interessadas em Jesse. Interessadas de mais.

Mas Jesse já havia me alertado sobre isso, além de esse ser um fator extremamente necessário no noss...

Ok, é melhor eu parar por aqui.

O negócio, era que aquelas pálidas garotinhas, nem tão garotinhas assim, já que elas pareciam ser mais velhas do que eu, estavam se insinuando de mais para o meu namorado. E Jesse não estava se esquivando daquilo de modo algum.

Mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Não sem chamar atenção de todos.

O que arruinaria tudo.

O resto do dia passou rapidamente e sem que eu notasse já era a hora do jantar. Mas o que eu pude notar muito bem era o flerte que as garotas Anderson tentavam com Jesse. E visivelmente não era só eu quem percebia. A família inteira de Jesse estava muito ciente de tudo.

Ciente de mais eu percebi quando o senhor De Silva insinuou o tema casamento e o fato de Jesse estar "disponível".

Segurei os talheres com mais força do que o necessário.

Quando o jantar finalmente acabou, depois de ajudar a senhora De Silva com a louça, fomos para a varanda.

Então a catástrofe aconteceu.

Ou as catástrofes, seria mais correto dizer.

Assim que cheguei à varanda vi uma das garotas Anderson espreitar Jesse e ao perceber que ele estava distraído, ela simulou um tropeço e caiu. Em cima dele.

Por isso não me culpe por ter avançado em cima daquele projeto de vagaba e ter pego seus cabelos e praticamente jogado ela escada abaixo, porque, encaremos os fatos, ela merecia.

Mas é claro que eu não devia ter feito aquilo, porque agora todos me encaravam como se eu fosse uma maníaca. Inclusive Jesse. E eu realmente tive que morder a língua para não gritar para ele: Nem me olhe assim Jesse, você fez bem pior com o Paul.

Mas pelo menos isso eu não fiz. O que deve contar um ponto ao meu favor.

Foi aí que a grande catástrofe aconteceu.

O senhor De Silva passou mal por minha culpa.

Eu quase havia matado o pai de Jesse

Após toda a movimentação para socorrer o senhor De Silva eu me isolei num dos quartos. Jesse havia saído para buscar um médico e eu esperava ele retornar para me despedir. Afinal eu não poderia mais ficar na casa dos De Silva, atraindo tragédias para todos eles. Tragédia e vergonha, acrescentei amargamente sentindo as lagrimas rolarem livremente pelo meu rosto.

Não seria apenas de Jesse que eu sentiria falta, mas de toda a sua família. Porque eu os amava. Os soluços sacudiam o meu corpo enquanto eu desejava nunca ter sido uma mediadora, deslocadora, ou o que quer que eu fosse.

E ao mesmo tempo em que eu sofria por ter que me afastar da família de Jesse eu sofria com as saudades da minha família. De Cee Cee e de Adam. Mas principalmente do meu pai. Como eu queria que ele estivasse aqui comigo =, nem que fosse só para me abraçar e mentir que tudo ficaria bem. Que tudo daria certo.

Mas não daria.

A verdade me atingiu quando Jesse entrou no quarto em que eu estava, me despertando do sono em que eu mergulhara sem perceber, muito mais tarde.

-Suzannah - ele murmurou de onde estava.

- Seu pai? - Perguntei angustiada, a imagem do senhor De Silva passando mal invadindo a minha mente.

- Ele está consciente e bem... Na medida do possível.

- Eu sinto muito Jesse. Eu jamais quis...

- Eu sei Suzannah. Todos sabem. Ninguém a culpa pelo que aconteceu.

Por um momento senti a esperança preencher meu peito, mas eu logo a afastei.

- Eu vou embora agora. Não quero mais causar nenhum problema a vocês.

Jesse me encarou, parecendo alarmado. - Você não tem para onde ir, e eu já lhe disse Suzannah, ninguém a culpa.

- Como eu vou poder ficar aqui Jesse? Depois do que aconteceu? Vai ser... constrangedor.

- E onde você pretende ficar? Porque, ao que eu saiba você não conhece ninguém neste século. - Ele hesitou. - Suzannah, todos a consideram como parte da família. Inclusive eu.

- Sua mãe...? - perguntei hesitante.

- Adora você. - Uma sombra de riso passou pelo rosto de Jesse. - Na verdade ela se culpa pelo o que aconteceu já que estava tentando fazer você sentir ciúmes de mim.

- Ela estava? - Minha voz denunciava a surpresa que eu sentia.

- Sim. Ela me disse isso agora a pouco. Eu... contei a ela, quando você estava inconsciente, que havia te pedido em casamento, mas não revelei o motivo da sua negativa e ela acabou tentando provocar ciúmes em você, para você aceitar o pedido. Por isso ela se culpa pela sua reação. E por tudo o que aconteceu.

- Mas não é culpa dela. Diga a ela Jesse.

- Eu já disse. E você vai parar de se culpar também e vai descansar. Eu vi o jeito que você estava dormindo, toda retorcida.

Um pequeno sorriso invadia meu rosto quando eu senti.

Do nada era como se todos os meus sentidos me dissessem que estávamos sendo observados. Por um fantasma.

Jesse interpretou muito bem a minha reação, retesando todo o corpo, os olhos se enchendo de frieza.

- Descanse e vamos esquecer tudo o que aconteceu. - O tom de voz dele parecia sugerir que era um problema incomodo.

- Obrigada. - Respondi também fria. Doía tratar e ser tratada por Jesse assim.

Mas era preciso.

Mas antes que Jesse pudesse dar um passo sequer em direção a porta o quarto foi invadido pelas irmãs dele.

Eu e Jesse imediatamente ficamos tensos esperando uma má noticia.

- Oh, - disse Mercedes - não fiquem assim. Está tudo bem. Só viemos para garantir a Suzannah que não a culpamos por nada do que aconteceu.

- É verdade Suzannah - Josefina me garantiu com um sorriso, - não a culpamos por nada.

Meu olhar pousou em Marta que estava num silencio grave. - Eu também não a culpo Suzannah. Mesmo sendo amiga de infância das Anderson.

- Me desculpem. Mesmo. Mas aquela garota praticamente se jogou...

- Se não se importam... - Disse Jesse saindo para o corredor.

- Não ligue para Marta, Suzannah. Ela está deprimida porque Esteban foi embora. - Mercedes se debruçou na cama brincando com a colcha.

Olhei para Marta, ela sorriu triste. - Mesmo com papai o ameaçando a cada cinco minutos eu me sentia melhor com Esteban aqui.

- E as garotas Anderson? - Me sentia extremamente desconfortável em falar nelas.

- Foram embora a pouco. Mamãe teve uma conversa reservada com elas. - Mercedes riu e disse algo em espanhol fazendo as irmãs rirem e eu me sentir deslocada na conversa. - Pelo jeito que mamãe estava, tenho certeza de que elas não vão falar nada sobre o que aconteceu aqui. E papai - emendou ela sabendo o que eu iria perguntar em seguida, - está ótimo e garantindo que quer que você não se sinta culpada pelo o que aconteceu.

Um silêncio incomodo se instalou.

- Então - Mercedes pareceu ficar entediada da colcha, - uma garota cai em cima de Jesse e você a arremessa escada abaixo. Isso quer dizer alguma coisa, não quer?

Abri um sorriso amarelo sentindo que estava extremamente corada. Estava tentando arranjar uma boa desculpa para contar quando uma batida na porta soou.

A senhora De Silva entreabriu a porta.

- Queridas poderiam me dar um instante com Suzannah?

A resposta foi a saída imediata de todas as filhas. Não precisei de uma segunda olhada para elas para saber que elas estariam escutando atrás da porta.

A senhora entrou no quarto e depois de fechar a porta ergueu a mão pedindo silencio.

- Meu marido está ótimo querida. Não, ninguém a culpa pelo que aconteceu e sim eu tentei fazer com que você ficasse com ciúmes de Jesse.

Ela sentou-se na beira da cama e fez sinal para que eu me juntasse a ela.

- Você deve estar pensando que eu não devia me meter nesse assunto e provavelmente está certa. Mas Jesse ama você e me parece que o sentimento é recíproco.

- Senhora De Silva, é complicado...

- Querida nada que valha a pena é fácil. - Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seu rosto - Eu tive que lutar muito para conseguir ficar com o pai de Jesse. É. - Disse ela ao ver minha expressão de espanto. - Tudo estava contra o nosso romance. Eu tive que desistir de muitas coisas para ficar do lado dele. Mas valeu a pena. Cada vez que vejo a minha família eu vejo que valeu a pena. - Ela pegou a minha mão e deu um tapinha afetuoso antes de se levantar. - Jesse garantiu que lutaria por você Suzannah. Agora cabe a você decidir como vai ser a historia de vocês.

Mesmo depois da saída da senhora De Silva do quarto, sua última frase permanecia na minha cabeça assim com todo o peso do significado dela.

__________

N/A: Bem vindas as novas leitoras! Espero que gostem desse cap. ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

- Então o pai da Maria vai vir mesmo até aqui? - Eu ajudava a retirar a mesa do café da manhã.

- Vai. Primeiro o rompimento do noivado e agora papai, bem, não se pode dizer que ele não tem motivos para vir.

- E quando ele chega? - Minha real pergunta era se Maria viria junto e eu rezava para que não.

- Amanhã provavelmente. - Josefina tirou os pratos de minha mão, formando uma pilha na mesa da cozinha. Cozinha que me parecia completamente estranha sem geladeira e microondas.

- Um monte de coisas ruins vem acontecendo, não? - Marta saiu para a sala conosco ao seu encalço. - Primeiro Esteban, depois Jesse...

- Depois a árvore... - Mercedes disse tentando sufocar o riso e levando um puxão da irmã mais velha. - Mas no meio de tudo isso nós ganhamos uma irmã. - Picadelas e sorrisos pipocaram na minha direção.

Não pude deixar de sorrir também, feliz por elas me considerarem como uma irmã. - Eu também sinto como se fosse irmã de todas vocês.

- Imagina que felicidade seria se Suzannah casasse com Je...

Meu repentino acesso de tosse interrompeu Josefina.

- Tudo bem Suzannah?

- Sim, eu só não estou me sentindo muito bem. Dor de cabeça.

- Vá descansar um pouco então. E nos chame se precisar de qualquer coisa.

Com um suspiro de alívio fui para o quarto, hesitando no caminho pensando se deveria ir ou não até o senhor De Silva me desculpar por tudo, mas ao chegar na porta entreaberta do quarto dele, bem, só posso dizer que o senhor e a senhora De Silva estavam bastante ocupados. E não era com o almoço.

Constrangedor. Muito constrangedor.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei no meu quarto, mas foi o suficiente para tirar um cochilo. E ser acordada dele por uma Marta bastante aflita.

É claro que a minha primeira reação foi ficar aflita também. - O senhor De Silva? Jesse? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Jesse?

- Não, todos estão bem Suzannah. Mas eu preciso te pedir um favor.

E agora, eu tinha certeza, ela me pediria pra eu me afastar de Jesse e de toda a família dela. Porque eu só estava arruinando a reputação da família dela e...

- Eu preciso que você entregue essa carta para os meus pais. Não agora, mas logo. Você vai saber quando o momento certo chegar.

Fiquei olhando para o envelope que ela me estendia, visivelmente nervosa.

- Eu estou pedindo isso pra você, porque nenhuma das minhas outras irmãs resistiria a não abrir o envelope.

Eu não sei. Provavelmente foi porque ela disse "minhas outras irmãs" ao invés de "minhas irmãs", que eu estendi a mão e sem pestanejar peguei o envelope, mesmo com todos os meus sentidos gritando PERIGO, CONFUSÃO EMINENTE. Sem pestanejar e sem perguntar nada.

Não espera, eu perguntei sim. - Você tem certeza disso Marta?

- Sim, sim Suzannah eu tenho toda a certeza do mundo. - E nisso ela me abraçou parecendo feliz e melancólica ao mesmo tempo.

E eu a abracei de volta pensando o que diabos eu iria dizer ao Jesse quando abrissem a carta e lessem que Marta havia fugido com Esteban.

Porque, é lógico que era isso o que ela pretendia fazer.

Durante todo o dia eu fiquei debatendo sobre o que deveria fazer. Não poderia simplesmente fingir que não sabia o que Marta iria fazer. Mas também não queria dedurá-la.

Mas por outro lado sentia medo do que Jesse fosse pensar quando descobrisse.

Era nisso em que eu estava pensando, deitada em minha cama, fitando a escuridão da noite pela janela, quanto ouvi uma hesitante batida na porta.

- Jesse? – sussurrei sem acreditar, o encarando pela porta entreaberta.

- Podemos conversar? – Ele também sussurrava e parecia estar levemente desconfortável.

- Claro que sim. – respondi insegura não sabendo se ele iria entrar no quarto ou iríamos para outro cômodo.

Jesse também parecia um tanto inseguro quando perguntou se poderia entrar.

Assenti enquanto dava passagem a ele e sufocava um risinho. Ele franziu o cenho. – O que foi Suzannah?

- Nada – disse com um meio sorriso. – É que eu nunca tinha visto você de pijama.- Encostei levemente a porta. – E então Jesse? Sobre o que quer conversar?

A expressão dele tornou-se alerta.

- Pode falar, não tem nenhum fantasma aqui.

- Na verdade não era sobre o nosso plano. – Jesse respondeu enquanto nos sentávamos na beirada da cama. – É sobre você. Você parecia desconfortável o jantar inteiro Suzannah, e no café da manhã estava tudo bem. Aconteceu alguma coisa nesse meio tempo?

Sim Jesse, aconteceu. Sua irmã me confiou uma carta e me pediu que eu a entregasse a vocês quando chegasse o momento certo. Acontece que esse momento certo provavelmente vai chegar quando ela estiver na garupa de Esteban cavalgando para a felicidade eterna enquanto vocês me matam por não ter contado.

- Não Jesse. Não aconteceu nada.

Ele segurou a minha mão. – Suzannah confie em mim. Eu sei que tem alguma coisa te afligindo, - olhei para nossas mãos unidas a dele irradiando calor e segurança pó todo o meu corpo, - _hermosa_ confie em mim.

Então eu contei a ele.

Não o que eu achava que Marta iria fazer, mas sim um segredo que há tempos estava escondido em minha mente. Um segredo que fazia meu coração pulsar mais rápido.

- Jesse - disse impulsivamente enquanto apertava a mais a mão dele, - eu abdicaria de qualquer coisa para ficar com você.


	23. Chapter 23

N/A: Como dá pra perceber parte do capítulo 23 foi reescrito. O motivo foi basicamente eu achar que algumas partes destoavam muito do resto da história. Bem aí está o resultado dessa revisão, espero que gostem ;)

Capítulo 23

Uma mistura de empolgação e alegria começou a tomar conta da expressão de Jesse antes de ele soltar minha mão como se ela queimasse.

- Não repita isso Suzannah. – Rigidamente ele se levantou e se encaminhou para a porta do quarto. Me senti vazia e chocada enquanto observava Jesse sair do quarto rapidamente como se alguma coisa o enojasse.

O que era aquilo no final das contas? Eu tinha dito que não havia nenhum fantasma nos espreitando. Não havia nenhum motivo para Jesse não me pegar no colo, me deitar na cama e... Ok chega de sonhos.

Me joguei pesadamente na cama, suspirando exasperada. Fitava a porta pensando em quais eram as chances de Jesse romper por aquela porta arrependido por ter saído daquele jeito, quando ouvi o barulho de algo se quebrando. Vidro ou porcelana? Perguntei enquanto me levantava e me aproximava da porta. Não precisei abri-la para ouvir a porta do quarto dos pais de Jesse se abrir e os passos cautelosos do senhor De Silva avançarem pelo corredor.

O ranger de uma outra porta se abrindo e a voz baixa de Jesse. – Tudo bem pai. Eu apenas derrubei...

Me afastei da porta sem me interessar pelo resto da conversa. Não suportava ouvir a voz de Jesse gentil com os pais quando na última vez em que ele falara comigo ela soara ríspida.

Eu já tinha coisas de mais para me preocupar sem Jesse me tratar daquele jeito.

A visita do pai de Maria por exemplo. Ao pensar nisso sentir um arrepio desagradável subir pela minha espinha.

Estava quase dormindo quando desejei que o tempo passasse mais devagar.

Não tive sucesso.

Quando acordei, tremula e agitada por um sonho que por mais que tentasse não conseguia lembrar, percebi que já deviam ser umas nove horas, pela agitação que emanava da casa e da fazenda.

A manhã passou como num minuto e a tarde seguia seu exemplo, se aproximando rápido de mais do anoitecer.

Mas ainda não havia anoitecido quando o tio de Jesse chegou.

Com o cabelo bem mais grisalho do que o do irmão, eu não podia identificar nenhum traço cruel nele. Muito pelo contrario. Mesmo aparentando ser mais velho do que o pai de Jesse, uma grande jovialidade e bom humor emanavam dele. Mesmo com o motivo da sua visita.

- Ricardo de Silva. - A mãe de Jesse o saudou em um tom frio.

A resposta veio em tom agradável e em espanhol.

- Traduza - murmurei para Mercedes.

- Ele disse que veio solucionar esse mal entendido para que o casamento ocorra sem

problemas.

Senti meu estomago embrulhar.

- Mamãe disse que é bem mais do que um mal entendido. - Ela olhou ansiosa para o interior da casa. - Onde está papai que não chega?

- Ele já vem, foi mandar chamarem Jesse. - Marta rapidamente se pos ao meu lado e pegou minha mão. - Anda temos que ir complementá-lo. Foi Maria e não ele que tentou matar Jesse.

De braços dados com as duas, nos aproximamos do pai de Maria. Ele pareceu encantado em vê-las.

- Sempre vou invejar meu irmão por ter tantas filhas encantadoras.

E antes mesmo que seu olhar pudesse para em mim, a senhora De Silva já segurava o meu ombro, delicada, mas firmemente.

- Esta é Suzannah. - A voz da mãe das meninas era doce, mas seus olhos eram frios como gelo, e exibiam desafio. - A noiva de Jesse.

Todos os olhos se voltaram surpresos para a senhora De Silva.

Inclusive os meus.

Cara aquela mulher sabia pegar a gente de surpresa.

Mas a atenção de Ricardo não estava mais fixa na senhora De Silva, mas sim no senhor De Silva, que havia se posicionado ao lado da esposa e assim como ela atrás de mim.

- Entre para podermos conversar Ricardo.

O pai de Maria ignorou o irmão. - É verdade o que sua mulher falou?

- Vamos conversar isso lá dentro Ricardo.

- É verdade?

- Sim - disseram duas vozes ao mesmo tempo. Uma pertencia ao senhor De Silva e a outra a Jesse. Não pude deixar de sorrir para ele mesmo me sentindo completamente confusa. Depois da cena da noite passada a última coisa que eu esperava era ter o noivado anunciado repentinamente. Olhei rapidamente para as suas irmãs e todas encaravam chocadas os pais e Jesse. Olhei também para Ricardo De Silva que perdera totalmente o bom humor e parecia prestes a atirar em alguém.

- Para seus quartos meninas. - Disse a senhora De Silva rapidamente. Sem saber se deveria ir ou ficar lancei um olhar para Jesse que apenas acenou levemente para que eu fosse com as irmãs.

Mal havíamos entrado no quarto todas as meninas colaram os ouvidos na porta.

- Podemos deixar uma fresta aberta Marta. - Mercedes tinha os olhos brilhantes de curiosidade.

- Certo. - Marta abriu uma pequena fresta, com cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho. - Mas fiquem quietas por favor, ou não vamos escutar nada.

- Acham que vão chamar Suzannah?

- Claro que vão chamar Suzannah - Mercedes e eu tentávamos nos arrumar no meio de todas aquelas saias balão. E vou te dizer era difícil.

- Vocês querem que eu acredite que a minha filha é uma assassina?! – A voz de Ricardo ressoou pelo corredor.

As respostas foram dadas em vozes baixas demais para qualquer uma de nós ouvir.

Mas o tiro não.


End file.
